Hope on the Horizon
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: En diez minutos puedes correr una milla, hacer macarrones con queso y conseguir una manicura. En diez minutos, puedes aspirar tu habitación, conseguir comida para llevar de McDonald's e inscribirte para clases de yoga. En diez minutos, tu vida puede cambiar para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **content1**. __We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **content1** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV Edward**

La radio de emergencia sonó en la estación de enfermeras, el estruendo ahogando el constante sonido de los monitores cardíacos y otros equipos de salvamento.

—El servicio meteorológico nacional en la ciudad de Oklahoma ha emitido una severa advertencia de tormentas eléctricas para el área metropolitana de la ciudad de Oklahoma y los condados circundantes hasta la una de la madrugada. El radar Doppler indica una línea de graves tormentas eléctricas aproximándose al área metropolitana desde el sudoeste, viajando en dirección noreste. Vientos en línea recta a más de cien kilómetros por hora han sido reportados en condados al sur. El radar indica la presencia de rotación en varias células, pero hasta el momento, no se han registrado informes de actividad de tornados. Se les aconseja a los residentes permanecer adentro y lejos de las ventanas hasta que la línea de tormentas haya pasado. También se le ha aconsejado a los residentes vigilar el clima en su área local y ante el primer signo de mayor intensidad o actividad de tornado, ponerse a cubierto en habitaciones interiores o refugios.

—De nuevo, el servicio...

Apagué la advertencia en repetición, mientras los otros doctores a mi alrededor en la sala de descanso gemían. Este iba a ser un turno largo. El clima ya estaba malo; recién había terminado de anotar en las historias clínicas de una cirugía menor que había completado a una víctima de accidente de auto. Los padres habían tomado la autopista a pesar de la advertencia de inundación. Una mala decisión, habían destrozado su Toyota Camry y su hijo de nueve años había pagado el precio. Afortunadamente, solo se había roto un brazo y fisurado varias costillas. La mayor parte de mi tiempo lo había pasado suturando varios cortes grandes en su brazo y cuello por el estallido de los vidrios. Los padres fueron afortunados, otra pulgada y una de las grandes esquirlas habrían cortado su carótida. Danny no habría llegado al hospital vivo si ese hubiera sido el caso.

La alerta desde la estación de enfermeras, a pocos metros de distancia, nos había dicho a todos que nuestra locura acababa de comenzar. El tiempo riguroso siempre traía a la gente.

— _Edward… de nuevo, ¿por qué necesitamos una casa con sótano? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos marrones enternecedores brillando con humor._

 _Se estaba burlando de mí por mi naturaleza sobreprotectora. Era un poco paranoico. Está bien, tal vez mucho. Yo había crecido en la ciudad de Oklahoma y había pasado por demasiados tornados aterradores en mi corta vida. Ella estaba frustrada conmigo. Habíamos estado mirando en el área de Crown Heights-Edgemere Heights por varias semanas, pero nada realmente había despertado mi interés. Sin embargo, Bella se había enamorado de cada casa que habíamos visitado. Un día, ella amaba el neocolonial británico; al siguiente, estaba determinada a ir con un estilo Tudor. A pesar de haber sido un vecindario desde los años treinta, no muchos de los propietarios habían sido inteligentes y añadido refugios para tormentas._

 _Las tormentas sacaban la locura en mí._

 _Mi abuelo había muerto cuando yo era un niño, mi hermano, Carlisle, iba al jardín de infantes. El abuelo había estado lejos de su casa y la de la abuela, visitando a un amigo en el sur de la ciudad. Una inesperada tormenta eléctrica se había intensificado a un tornado. La camioneta del abuelo había volcado y él había muerto en el accidente._

 _Así que, sí… era un poco neurótico._

 _La casa en la que mis abuelos vivían desde su matrimonio en el comienzo de los treinta había sido construida con un refugio para tormentas. Carlisle y Esme habían obtenido la casa de la abuela después de su muerte, ya que yo no la quería. Yo estaba determinado a que la casa en la que Bella y yo nos instaláramos fuera así de segura. Pero estaba resultando difícil, y sabía que Bella y la agente inmobiliaria tenían divertidos sueños de estrangularme._

 _Por suerte para mí, y ellas, pasamos inadvertidamente nuestra salvación. Era un antiguo escaparate, que estaba vacío, pero la arquitectura del edificio tenía carácter._

— _¡Oye, détente! —solté, después me disculpé con Irma, nuestra agente, por mi falta de modales._

— _¿Edward? —Bella se giró para enfrentarme mientras salía del auto y miraba el edificio. Justo al final de la calle estaba la escuela primaria y sabía que una de las escuelas privadas más prestigiosas de la ciudad no estaba lejos. Sí… ya estaba pensando así de adelante. Pero aun así, el edificio parecía "llamarme"._

— _¿Qué era este lugar? —le pregunté a Irma, cuando salió con una mirada interrogante._

— _Una antigua tienda departamental. Zack's era el nombre, creo._

 _Era de tres pisos, lo que era inusual en la zona, pero de nuevo, tenía carácter._

— _¿Está a la venta? —Asentí hacia el viejo letrero en la ventana._

— _Creo que sí._

— _¿Podemos echar un vistazo?_

 _Ante mi pregunta, la mirada de Bella regresó al edificio y vi cuando ella se enamoró de él, la artista en ella viendo el potencial. Yo estaba imaginando el estacionamiento de concreto ser convertido en un hermoso patio. Además, una de las calles principales con tiendas y restaurantes estaba a una caminata de distancia. Como la mayoría de la zona, tenía una sensación de vecindario antiguo. Podía imaginar a gente en los años cincuenta caminando a la tienda por sus productos, después volvían a casa por Main Street, pasando vecinos en su camino, solo deteniéndose y hablando. Podías sacar a una chica de Forks, pero no podías sacar Forks de una chica. Bella amaba sentir como si conociera a los vecinos. Era por eso que estábamos buscando un lugar tan cerca de Carlisle y Esme._

— _Me encanta —articuló Bella antes de que se me acercara, plantando un beso intoxicante en mis labios._

— _No va a funcionar, ángel… no hasta que vea el interior._

— _¡Edward!_

— _Ángel… —ronroneé, guiándola de regreso al auto._

 _Una semana después, nuestra decisión estaba tomada. Era perfecta, con techos altos, arquitectura peculiar y viejos pisos de roble desgastados por décadas de uso. Pero era la puerta inocua al final del pasillo en la planta principal lo que había sellado el trato para mí._

 _—Esa guía al sótano donde estaba el viejo sistema de calefacción y el almacenamiento. Te va a costar una fortuna actualizar todo... —Irma habló sin parar sobre los costos, aunque yo sabía que la venta le daría una buena comisión. Ella estaba, al menos, intentando ser realista con nosotros. Había tomado una especie de rol de abuela con Bella y conmigo cuando vio lo "jóvenes" que éramos._

 _Mientras ella continuaba hablando, Bella me miró y sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta, sabiendo que yo estaba muriendo por ir. El sótano estaba completamente sucio, cubierto con telarañas, y las cosas famosas en las películas de terror... y era perfecto. Hundidas en el suelo, las paredes eran de concreto. Había espacio más que suficiente para lo que necesitaríamos hacer para instalar el calentador, el aire, el agua, y la electricidad... y un lugar para un refugio seguro._

 _Dos semanas, mi herencia y un montón de nervios más tarde, éramos los orgullosos propietarios de un "cuchitril", como dijo Emmett. Al menos habíamos negociado un precio en el que teníamos la herencia de Bella, de su mitad del seguro de vida de Charlie, para arreglar el lugar. Gracias a Dios, Jake, mi mejor amigo, conocía todo tipo de personas en la construcción. Él tenía una gran familia de primos y tíos que podían arreglarla justo a tiempo... bueno, si podían ser mandados por Bella, porque yo sabía que mi deber estaba cumplido. Cómo la casa resultaba dependía todo de ella._

Y había resultado a la perfección, pensé, mientras me servía una taza de la cosa que las enfermeras en broma llamaban café en mi termo. El primo de Jake, Sam, había guiado al equipo y convencido a Bella de convertir el piso de abajo en varios departamentos, con entradas separadas, para alquilar. Eso nos ayudaría a mantenernos financieramente mientras ella finalizaba su máster en Arteterapia y yo finalmente me encontraba con los "beneficios" de ser doctor. Por la forma en que lo habían diseñado, haría fácil convertir los departamentos en una zona de juegos para todos los niños que Bella quería tener "cuando llegara el momento". La mitad del segundo piso contenía nuestra gran sala familiar y la cocina; el otro lado era el espacioso estudio departamento en el que vivían Alice y Jasper.

El piso superior del gran edificio era nuestro santuario personal, su vena artística convirtió el espacio en un hogar. Nuestro dormitorio ocupaba todo el espacio con una cama hecha a medida demasiado grande en una plataforma, un gran vestidor, una sala de estar con sillones, sillas y libreros, y un elaborado baño con una ducha de azulejos y una bañera grande y profunda. El "dominio" de Bella ocupaba el espacio cerca de la gran ventana... su caballete puesto en la luz natural, una multitud de pinturas apoyadas en las paredes para secarse. Me encantaba verla pintar, a veces me acostaba en la cama para admirar la escena mientras el sol caía sobre ella... el pincel se balanceaba en el aire mientras las ideas se formaban en su mente. Sin embargo, mi favorita era la enorme terraza de piedra. Habíamos hecho un poco de investigación y descubierto que Zack's la había usado para llevar a cabo "té" para los compradores como una forma de atraerlos a los negocios. Daba a un pequeño parque detrás del edificio, donde yo imaginaba niños jugando mientras sus padres compraban... había sido un mundo diferente entonces. Pero ahora, servía como el lugar de relajación personal de Bella y mío.

Insistiendo en una zona de influencia, convertí el sótano en un refugio para mi familia, completo con un kit de emergencia. Sonreí en mi café, pensando en cómo Bella me había atosigado por eso. Había estado tan orgulloso mostrándole la gran bañera con provisiones. El espacio había estado inmaculado después de que el equipo de Sam había instalado todas las cañerías nuevas y las cosas de climatización, así que había tenido poco que hacer aparte de comprar las cosas para poner en ella. Jake, por supuesto, había sugerido que debería convertirlo en una sala de juegos para mí para escaparme cuando estuviera en problemas. Él y Nessie tenían una relación tan fuerte como cualquiera, pero era volátil. Ella lo mandaba al sillón al menos una noche a la semana y él generalmente se lo merecía. Pero con la agenda de Bella y la mía, apenas tenía tiempo para meterme en muchos problemas... solo los típicos, bóxeres en el piso y la tapa del inodoro. Elegí ser un amante en vez de un peleador. Además, disfrutaba demasiado de la cama de Bella para ser echado de ahí.

Otra alta señal de advertencia resonando de la radio me trajo de regreso al presente.

—El servicio meteorológico nacional ha actualizado la advertencia climática grave para el condado de Oklahoma a una alerta de tornado. Las condiciones son adecuadas para que un tornado se form...

Hablando del sótano... el área a mi alrededor explotó en preparación, enfermeras corrían para traer pacientes, tantos como fueran posibles, hacia el centro del edificio, busqué en el bolsillo de mi bata y saqué el celular. Afortunadamente, incluso con las tormentas, todavía tenía servicio.

— _¡Hola, cielo!_ —canturreó Bella y podía imaginarla tirando de un mechón de cabello coloreado brillantemente.

—Ángel, ve a buscar a Ali y Jazz y bajen al sótano, por favor. —Visiones de El mago de Oz estaban girando en mi mente. La escuché resoplar un poco ante mi sobreprotección. Así que, demándame.

— _No estoy en la casa, cielo. Tenía que dejar mi trabajo de investigación en la oficina del profesor._

Se me paró el corazón.

—Bella, necesito que vayas a casa de inmediato, ¿está bien? El clima se está volviendo desagradable y están emitiendo alertas para la zona.

Otro resoplido.

— _E, iba a ir y recoger algunas cosas de la tienda, una especie de celebración para los dos cuando llegues a casa..._

Su tono estaba lleno de insinuación y la ronquera hizo a mi cuerpo reaccionar. Mi maldito pene tenía una forma de meterme en problemas en los momentos más inoportunos. Me giré hacia la pared, intentando calmarme antes de avergonzarme. Las enfermeras se burlaban lo suficiente de mí por cómo Bella me manejaba.

—Ángel, por favor… —supliqué. Generalmente no funcionaba, pero ella escuchó el pánico en mi voz.

— _Está bien... está bien… Iba a ir a esa pequeña tienda que nos gusta por un poco de chocolate, pero supongo que puedo omitirlo._ —Se rio antes de suspirar dramáticamente.

¡Era tan injusta! Sabía exactamente lo que ella tenía en mente para ese chocolate. Pellizcándome la nariz, pensé en un montón de imágenes desagradables, incluyendo la última carrera de Emmett desnudo por el parque y la vista de su trasero blanco.

Um, sí… problema resuelto.

—Solo llega a casa antes de que se ponga peor, ¿de acuerdo? —No estaba por encima de mendigar.

Ella dudó solo por un segundo, antes de hacerme sentir mejor.

— _Está bien, cielo. Lo haré._

Se burló de mí por un momento antes de que ambos dijéramos «te amo» y cortáramos. Sabía que pensaba que era un hombre sobreprotector y loco, pero ella no había perdido personas como yo lo había hecho por tormentas así. Si no hubiera sido por la abuela enfermándose y necesitándonos a Carlisle, Emmett y a mí, no sabía si habría regresado.

Apenas había pasado la escuela de medicina antes de que tuviera que regresar _de nuevo_ para ayudar cuando la abuela había sufrido un derrame cerebral. Fue la primera vez que Bella y yo habíamos estado separados desde que comenzamos a salir. Solo habíamos pasado un semestre antes de que ella se transfiriera a la escuela aquí para ir a la universidad y se mudó conmigo. Estaba agradecido, porque ella había logrado pasar tiempo con la abuela antes de que muriera.

Una llamada me tenía corriendo hacia Urgencias; otra víctima de lo que estaba comenzando a creer iba a ser un día muy ocupado había sido traída. Cuando vi a la mujer rubia sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos mientras los paramédicos ingresaban con rapidez a su marido a Urgencias, la escena me recordó a mi madre, Elizabeth.

Usaba el término madre muy a la ligera.

 _Un golpe en la puerta me había llevado a responderla, aunque la abuela me había advertido cientos de veces que no le abriera a extraños. Pero la mujer afuera parecía familiar, así que eso lo hacía correcto, ¿verdad?_

 _Decidí ir a lo seguro._

— _Soy Edward Cullen, ¿puedo ayudarla? —pregunté en toda mi gloria de cuatro años en el altavoz de la puerta._

 _La mujer rubia se inclinó para presionar el botón del altavoz afuera. Era hermosa… podía verla a través del vidrio. Largo cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros y hacia la cosa que estaba cargando._

— _Edward, soy tu mamá. Abre la puerta, por favor._

 _¿Mamá? Sabía que tenía una, pero ella me había dejado con la abuela cuando tenía un año y medio. Fue cuando conocí a mi hermano mayor, Carlisle. Él era tres años más grande que yo. Habiendo escuchado el timbre, él bajó saltando las escaleras, para hacerse cargo. A los siete, él pensaba que era el adulto._

— _Ella dice que es nuestra mamá —le dije. La abuela no había regresado, así que no sabía si dejarla o no entrar._

— _Pfft… nosotros no tenemos madre. —Carlisle abrió con fuerza la puerta para fulminar con la mirada a la persona en el otro lado._

 _Ella nos miró con ojos grandes. La vi comenzar a llorar, pero entonces la cosa que estaba cargando gritó audiblemente._

 _Sin decir nada, se lo lanzó a Carlisle y después se giró para correr por los escalones. Él le comenzó a gritar, casi dejando caer al bebé._

 _Fue la última vez que vimos a nuestra madre… Elizabeth._

Sacudí la cabeza ante el recuerdo, todavía maravillado de recordarlo en absoluto. Carlisle y yo nos habíamos reído de eso mucho después, diciendo que nuestra presentación a Emmett nos asustó demasiado para olvidarla. Él había gritado por horas antes de que la abuela pudiera llevarlo al doctor. Lo nombramos Emmett por nuestro jugador favorito de fútbol de los Dallas Cowboy. Deberíamos haber sabido por la forma en que entró a la casa que él sería un dolor en el trasero. Ahora a los veintiuno, Emmett estaba viviendo en el departamento del garaje de la casa de Carlisle. Había tomado un curso de paramédico justo cuando salió del instituto y estaba trabajando medio tiempo mientras regresaba a la escuela. Él quería ser un terrorista físico... visiones de torturar almas desprevenidas bailaban en su cabeza.

— _No voy a ser un doctor como tú y gruñón (su nombre para Carlisle). Demasiado trabajo. Tengo mujeres que perseguir._

El bebé en los brazos de la mujer dejó salir otro chillido, mientras me apresuraba a pasarlas para ir a la habitación. Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera los milagros de la medicina moderna podrían salvar a su esposo. Mi humor ya estaba negro cuando entré a la estación de enfermeras menos de una hora después, así que el renovado estruendo de la radio meteorológica me hizo imaginarme lanzando la maldita cosa contra la pared.

—El servicio meteorológico nacional ha actualizado la alerta de tornado para el condado de Oklahoma a una advertencia de tornado. Un tornado ha sido detectado en el suelo aproximadamente a unos treinta kilómetros al sur de los límites de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a la ciudad. Se les aconseja a los residentes ponerse a resguardo inmediatamente.

—¡Mierda! —La palabra salió de mi boca al mismo tiempo que varias otras en la habitación.

 _¡Bella!_

Mis pensamientos se volvieron locos, y agarré el teléfono de nuevo.

¡SIN SERVICIO!

Mi única salvación fue el texto que había llegado antes de perderlo.

 **E - En casa. No te preocupes. Besos. B**

* * *

 _Y acá estamos otra vez, un día después de terminar con Vinyl, comenzando con una nueva historia. ¡Una que debo confesar me encantó cuando la leí, así que espero que ustedes también la disfruten!_

 _Esta historia está contada entre el presente y el pasado, así que leerán muchos recuerdos que estarán en cursiva._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? Esta pareja que es tan linda, buscando su casa, con esa relación especial… Pero ahora Edward en el hospital, Bella en su casa y un alerta de tornado… ¿Qué creen que pasará con ellos?_

 _¡Nos encantaría saber qué piensan de este comienzo en los comentarios! ¿Seguimos?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ ** _content1_** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _content1_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Maryfer VC

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV Bella**

Tracé las grietas en la acera, imaginando patrones mientras conectaba las grietas paralelas en mi cabeza. Caminaba al costado de un centro comercial casi vacío. Stephano's era la única tienda abierta los domingos. Olores de deliciosa comida, fajitas de pollo para ser exacta, salían por la puerta causando que mi estómago gruñera. Fruncí el ceño hacia mi estómago un poco molesta, ya que había desayunado unas horas antes. Gruñó de nuevo y rodé los ojos en respuesta, entonces, recordé que había sobras de lasaña de la noche anterior en el refrigerador. _Gracias a Dios._

— _Hola, ¿cómo estás?_ —dije fuerte mientras empujaba la puerta de cristal. El timbre sonó tras de mí.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué te trae aquí con este clima? —dijo Pedro mientras venía de la cocina. Me encogí de hombros, un par de tormentas no era nada de qué preocuparse. Una toalla colgaba sobre su hombro y la usó para limpiarse la frente antes de deslizarse tras el mostrador—. _¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_

—Vine a regresar tu libro. Estupendas recetas, realmente las aproveché.

—¡Por supuesto! Son las recetas de mi _tatarabuela_ , han estado en mi familia por generaciones. —Sonreí ante el evidente cariño en su voz—. ¿Cuáles intentaste?

—La lasaña de res, los tacos de cerdo y las frittatas. Mi compañero de casa me amó. —Guiñé. Pedro estaba _muy_ familiarizado con el amor por la comida de mi novio. De hecho, Edward fue quien me llevó a Stephano's cuando recién me mudé a Oklahoma, fue entonces cuando lo adopté, ya que yo era la que cocinaba. Stephano's era una diminuta tienda de abarrotes/restaurante a las afueras de nuestro vecindario, obtenían las frutas y verduras directo de la granja de su familia cada mañana, y transportaban un montón de La Vaquita. Amaba su ají fresco que parecía darle sabor a cualquier comida, y las cosas que cocinaban en el restaurante… _¡Delicioso!_

—Oh, créeme, la comida no es la única razón por la que te ama —contestó él sonriendo mientras regresaba el libro a su estante.

Reí.

—De verdad espero que no, me voy. Edward me quiere en casa antes de que golpee la tormenta. _Gracias otra vez por las recetas, Pedro. ¡Te veo después!_

— _¡Cuídate!_ —dijo mientras me marchaba, tomando dos folletos ya que había empezado a lloviznar. Tomó unos minutos para que empeorara, y después estaba manejando a través de una cascada. Durante quince minutos manejé con los ojos entrecerrados a través de la lluvia torrencial, rezando que no hubiera otros coches en el camino. La mayor parte estaba muy desierta, todos hacían caso de la advertencia del hombre del clima; los pocos "temerarios" eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para manejar lentamente y con las luces encendidas.

Mientras estacionaba bajo el garaje, me di cuenta que me empaparía sin importar qué, así que decidí correr. Tomé la bolsa de comida del asiento del pasajero y corrí rápidamente hacia el edificio cerrando el auto en cuanto llegué a la entrada. Sacudí el agua de mi cabello pasando mis dedos entre él, cuando ya no estaba chorreando lo torcí en un moño, lo sujeté con una liga y me encaminé hacia arriba.

Cuando recién me mudé a Oklahoma, Edward y yo nos quedamos con su abuela por un tiempo hasta que tuvo que ser hospitalizada y finalmente falleció. Después de eso, Edward no quería tener nada que ver con la casa, confiando en que Carlisle y Esme cuidarían bien de ella. Me arrastró por la ciudad, buscando el lugar "perfecto" mientras ignoraba todas las opciones totalmente buenas que vimos durante el recorrido. De una forma u otra, él siempre encontraba algo malo en las casas hasta que vimos la vieja y desvencijada construcción de ladrillos que finalmente se volvió nuestro hogar. Al principio dudé; sí, era hermosa y tenía mucho potencial, pero la cantidad de trabajo que tendría que hacerse…

Después de meses y la mayor parte de nuestras herencias, éramos los orgullosos propietarios de una casa que habíamos construido de la vieja fachada de una tienda. Me incliné ante la sabiduría de Edward, ya que era todo lo que habíamos esperado.

Hogar…

Rentamos las habitaciones del piso principal a estudiantes de la universidad, ya que no se encontraba lejos de nuestra casa, también era muy cercana a la mayoría de las tiendas y había un entorno muy sereno.

Luchando con el llavero de espiral morado forcejeé para abrir la puerta (lo juro, fue culpa del llavero), dejando salir un suspiro cuando finalmente caminé hacia el segundo piso y puse los comestibles en la cocina. Le envié un corto mensaje a Edward tan pronto como subí, diciendo que estaba en casa y a salvo antes de quitarme la ropa mojada y dirigirme a la ducha. Dejé que el agua fría me limpiara durante unos diez minutos antes de secarme; tenía un ensayo de quince páginas que complementar. Tomando una botella de agua y un yogur me acomodé frente a la computadora, la investigación ya estaba hecha, ahora solo era cuestión de poner todo junto.

 _Tic. Tac._

 _Tic. Tac._

 _Tic. Tac._

 _Tic. Tac._

El tiempo era mi enemigo, y las ideas creativas no estaban fluyendo.

 _Tal vez primero debería mirar mis apuntes para aclarar mis ideas…_

Decidida a mirar mis notas antes para aclarar mis ideas, saqué un montón de papeles de mi mochila y traté de organizarlos de manera coherente. Había empezado a apilarlos en grupos según mi tesis cuando noté por primera vez el intenso retumbar que venía desde el exterior. Deteniéndome por un momento, contemplé si debía prender la tele e investigar qué estaba pasando, antes de escuchar las sirenas de tornado y darme cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Me apresuré hacia nuestro balcón para ver, gracias a estar en el tercer piso, un gran embudo gris oscuro a varias millas, dirigiéndose justo hacia mí. El aire me azotó el rostro a una velocidad dolorosa. Por un momento me congelé, paralizada con la majestuosidad y brutal belleza antes de que mis instintos de supervivencia hicieran efecto y me apresurara gritando hacia las escaleras con mi bolsa y mi teléfono.

Bajando el tramo de amplias escaleras de madera golpeé la puerta de Ali, ellos habían decidido mudarse a Oklahoma para estar cerca de nosotros cuando dejé en claro que no iba a apartarme de Edward. Golpeé fuertemente la puerta, cuando no hubo respuesta respiré profundamente en un intento de calmar mi errático ritmo cardiaco.

—¡ALICE! ¡JASPER! ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! —dije pateando la puerta varias veces, tratando de ignorar las sirenas y el rugido de la naturaleza y concentrarme en mis opciones. Podría ir arriba, tomar las llaves o...

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —gritó una voz grave y ronca desde el interior. _Oh, gracias, Dios._ Agarré el marco mientras mis rodillas se doblaban de alivio. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una muy embarazada Alice se disparó hacia mis brazos.

—Vamos. —Jasper deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me apresuró hacia adelante. Corrimos.

No sabía hacia dónde me dirigía pero aparentemente Jasper sí. Sostuve a Ali fuertemente entre mis brazos mientras bajábamos el siguiente tramo de escaleras, pero ella no se quejó. Tratando de concentrarme, intenté ver hacia dónde nos dirigíamos para bloquear las infernales sirenas y el ensordecedor aullido mientras los estruendosos vientos se acercaban y la construcción que nos rodeaba parecía tambalearse.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —grité, no recordaba que hubiese una salida de ese lado o un refugio para tornados en la parte de atrás. ¿Qué clase de casa en Oklahoma no tenía un refugio para tornados? No podía creer que nunca había notado esto antes. No es como si hubiera tenido que hacerlo antes. Nunca.

—¡El sótano!

 _Oh, claro. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? La tormenta y el miedo me estaban volviendo loca._

 _«_ _Bella, nunca se sabe cuándo y cómo puede azotar un tornado alrededor de estas zonas, es mejor ser precavido»._ Casi podía escuchar la calmada y tierna voz de Edward susurrando en mi oído mientras estábamos buscando casas.

Segundos después, rodeamos la esquina y atisbamos la puerta del sótano al final del pasillo del primer piso; la construcción se sacudía de manera siniestra a nuestro alrededor, un penetrante chasquido resonó a través de los corredores vacíos y un agudo grito salió de mis labios. Mis ojos barrieron los pasillos vacíos, estaba internamente agradecida de que nuestros inquilinos fueran estudiantes de tiempo completo. Era la mitad de la tarde, así que estarían a salvo en la universidad.

Mientras rengueábamos hacia la seguridad casi tropiezo con una caja negra; cuando volteé a ver qué era vi un zapato… y solo había una persona en todo el edificio que tenía zapatos talla catorce. Automáticamente me dirigí hacia la puerta de Felix golpeándola con todas mis fuerzas _._

 _¿Seguiría aquí? ¿Y si se había ido? ¿Dónde está Jane? ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¿No se suponía que iría por ella?_

Mi garganta dolía por gritar su nombre, pero mis palabras eran simplemente un susurro contra el ruidoso viento.

—¡Bella! ¡Vámonos! —Las manos de Jasper rodearon mis bíceps y me levantaron del suelo, aunque sus intenciones eran claras peleé contra él, Felix seguía ahí y tenía que ir por él.

—¡FELIX! ¡FELIX! ¡SAL! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ _FELIX!_ _—_ La creciente presión en mi garganta me hizo imposible decir algo más, me llevé una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos. Mi amigo, nuestro primer inquilino, uno de los mejores hermanos mayores que conocí…

 _No, no. Concéntrate en el presente, Bella. Felix está a salvo. Sería imposible dormir mientras esto sucede._

Suspiré profundamente y me sacudí de las manos de Jasper antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del sótano y abrirla de un tirón. Jasper ayudaba a Alice a moverse más rápido, casi cargándola mientras ella se aferraba a él fuertemente, lágrimas caían por su mejilla dejando un rastro húmedo y su labio inferior temblaba.

—Gracias, B —lloró mientras Jazz la ponía gentilmente de pie.

—¡Vamos!

Jasper asintió, sus cejas se tocaban por la preocupación. Había un pequeño temblor en su complexión y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Todo por lo que había trabajado, todos los que amaba podrían desaparecer en un parpadeo y él podía sentirlo aproximarse, un tanto literal. Podría identificarme con la devastadora sensación, ya que yo me encontraba en la misma situación excepto por un pequeño detalle… Ali estaba embarazada. Había llegado a conocer a Jasper lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él moriría por cualquiera de los dos.

Charlie habría estado orgulloso de la elección de Ali.

Alice tropezaba y se sujetaba del barandal mientras las paredes temblaban. Me encogí mientras pequeños pedazos del techo caían en mi espalda. Mi corazón se sacudía mientras el dolor atravesaba mi cuerpo, estábamos muy cerca, pero me preguntaba si lo lograríamos. Me puse las manos sobre la cabeza como un escudo y me mordí el labio para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran. Necesitaba ser fuerte, enfocarme.

Con una mirada de pánico hacia mí, Alice se tambaleó escaleras abajo. En cualquier otra situación hubiera encontrado divertida su manera de caminar como un pingüino. Negué con la cabeza cuando Jasper me indicó ser la siguiente, ellos necesitaban estar juntos. Levantándole una ceja cuando trató de resistirse, capté una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras bajaba las escaleras tras Ali. Traté de calmar mi respiración mientras sentía el tornado _justo detrás de mí_. Jadeando mientras los escombros me golpeaban por detrás, sujeté la puerta con fuerza, mientras luchaba contra los vientos giratorios en las escaleras.

Una vez que estaba unos cuantos pasos abajo, los vientos rugientes parecieron tomar un respiro, y suspiré aliviada. _Lo habíamos logrado. Estábamos a salvo._

Jadeando con júbilo, me cubrí la boca con las manos temblorosas. Delicadamente bajé hacia la completa seguridad con las manos apretando el barandal.

El edificio se agitaba a nuestro alrededor mientras las paredes gemían en resistencia, pero solo por unos segundos, entonces, los furiosos vientos arrasaron los ladrillos y rompieron las paredes de cemento con sus manos codiciosas. Gruñían en victoria mientras la casa, todo nuestro trabajo duro y nuestros sueños, se desmoronaba en un desastre sin forma. Se mofaban mientras robaban el piso debajo de mí.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de jadear cuando caí en la absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

*Los diálogos en cursiva están en español en el original.

* * *

 _Acá estamos con el segundo capítulo y las cosas se ponen difíciles. Llegaron al sótano, pero no parece que eso los haya protegido del todo, ¿qué creen que haya pasado? ¿Cómo creen que estén Bella, Jasper, Alice y el bebé que viene en camino?_

 _¡Por favor cuéntennos sus opiniones en los comentarios! Respondiendo a algunos de ellos, las actualizaciones serán los lunes y jueves (en lo posible) igual que con Vinyl._

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios con que recibieron esta historia, nos dan ganas de seguir._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **content1**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _L_ _a historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **content1**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Paz

 **Beta:** Melina

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—Oye, Doogie Howser*, apúrate —dijo con voz maliciosa James Hunter, uno de los doctores de urgencia, dándome un manotazo en la parte posterior del hombro. Él no me podía ni ver y yo no estaba lejos de devolver el sentimiento.

La referencia a Doogie Howser era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así que no me sentía molesto por eso, era su elección de palabras, que insinuaba que había estado menos que ocupado durante las horas anteriores. Lesión tras lesión, provenientes del sur de la ciudad, nos habían mantenido ocupados. Entremedio de todo, estaba más que preocupado.

Las luces habían parpadeado en el hospital, haciéndome saber que la tormenta había empeorado allá afuera; gracias a Dios por los generadores de emergencia o habría perdido a uno de los pacientes en medio de la operación. Carlisle vino al trabajo después de escuchar los reportes sobre los heridos que llegaban, había tomado el último caso crítico, así que había apoyado mi cabeza en la mesa solo por un momento para rezar por la seguridad de todos aquellos que estaban afuera en la tormenta.

James en forma de burla nos llamaba a Carlisle y a mí "los chicos dorados" por nuestros puestos en la sala de emergencias. Entendía que era inusual que hubiera hermanos en la sala de emergencias de un mismo hospital, pero lo que lo volvía tan perverso era que tanto Carlisle como yo éramos jóvenes. Me gradué del colegio a los dieciséis, hice el pregrado en la Universidad de Washington, me gradué a los diecinueve y luego terminé la escuela de medicina a los veintitrés. Carlisle había hecho algo similar, aunque él había ido a Cornell a los diecisiete, solo para tomarse dos años, después de la escuela de medicina, para entrar al Cuerpo de Paz, donde conoció a la señora Esme Platt... ahora Cullen. Ambos habíamos vuelto a casa cuando recibimos la llamada frenética de Emmett acerca de la abuela. No había duda al respecto; ella siempre había estado ahí para nosotros.

— _Señora Cullen, los niños, los tres, están fuera de la escala del cuadro de coeficiente intelectual. No creo que su propensión a meterse en problemas tenga algo que ver con ser sociópatas, como el director sugiere —había dicho la psiquiatra con un destello en su ojo—. Creo que están aburridos._

 _La abuela hizo que Carlisle, Emmett, y yo nos sentáramos en una habitación con ellas, mientras la doctora revisaba los resultados de las pruebas que ella nos había hecho. A los doce, estaba más que notando el sexo opuesto, y Gianna era caliente. Carlisle lo tuvo peor que yo; su voz incluso chilló en un punto mientras ella nos examinaba. Emmett a los ocho, no tenía filtro._

— _Eres bonita —declaró—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _Gianna lo rechazó amablemente, informándole que estaba felizmente casada, y después puso un cuadernillo frente a él para que completara. Cuando Emmett esquivó el trabajo, Gianna le prometió una Cajita Feliz si lo completaba a tiempo._

— _Que sean dos y tienes un trato —contra ofertó él, haciendo que sus cejas se alzaran ante sus negociaciones._

 _Así que mientras Carlisle le había hecho ojitos a Gianna, Emmett y yo hicimos el trabajo. Y parecía que lo habíamos hecho bien._

— _Así que mi sugerencia para usted es que los involucre en otras actividades o si es que puede… ¿escuela privada?_

— _No, solo me aseguraré de que el distrito haga lo que debería por ellos._

 _Nuestra abuela había sido todo un caso. Carlisle, Emmett y yo ya estábamos en las clases avanzadas pero la abuela los había hecho desafiarnos más. Había entrado en atletismo, Emmett en fútbol y Carlisle, el verdadero "chico de oro", se había vuelto mentor en el club de chicos local. Generalmente la escuchábamos murmurar acerca de cómo éramos exactamente iguales a nuestra madre y cómo ella no iba a dejar que nos fuéramos por el mismo camino._

 _Sabíamos de lo que estaba hablando. Las autoridades habían visitado nuestra casa cuando Emmett tenía cinco años para decir que habían encontrado a nuestra madre muerta en una habitación de hotel en Nueva York. Elizabeth Cullen tuvo una sobredosis de cocaína. Nunca fueron capaces de encontrar a la persona que se la suministraba; la habitación había sido rentada con un sobrenombre. Pero quienquiera que lo hizo debió haber sido rico, porque era un lugar de lujo. Para todas las capacidades brillantes de nuestra madre, ella había muerto como una drogadicta, y me encontraba eternamente agradecido con mi abuela por perseverar en nuestro caso. Todos habíamos recibido becas completas, incluso Emmett, para cuando finalmente decidió ponerse serio. En su defensa, diría que tenía tan solo veintiún años, pero yo ya había conocido a Bella a esa edad y sabía que ella iba a ser mía, sin mencionar, que estaba tratando desesperadamente de terminar la escuela de medicina. Pero Emmett era Emmett y él encontró su propio camino._

Así que el sobrenombre Doogie Howser no me molestaba. Era por lejos uno de los más amables de los que me habían llamado a lo largo de los años. Yo, como muchos de los "niños maravilla", era extraño, joven, muy serio, analítico y cerrado. Bella había sido mi salvación. Solo había tenido ojos para ella desde el día en que entró a la clase de psicología. Había estado menos que emocionado acerca de tener que tomar una prueba de selección, pero era lo único abierto durante el tiempo que lo necesitaba. Así que, de mala gana me inscribí. Esa decisión inofensiva había cambiado mi vida. Había salido con otras chicas, incluso había tratado de tener una relación seria con una, pero nada funcionaba.

Bella lo hizo.

Me había enamorado casi al instante pero no había sido de esa forma para Bella. Había estado insegura. Reacio a dejarla ir, me había convertido en su amigo y trabajado duro para ganarme su confianza. Luego, tan pronto como pensé que tenía una oportunidad, me congelé, seguro de que ella encontraría alguna falla y asustado de perder su amistad si es que la estaba leyendo mal. Mis mensajes confusos habían causado problemas. Se había transformado en un lío enorme, pero por suerte, al final, ella me había tomado en un momento de frustración. Nuestro primer beso podría haber incendiado un bosque.

Habíamos sido "amigos" por casi un año y juntos como pareja desde entonces.

Hablando de Bella…

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo, de nuevo, vi que aún no teníamos servicio y gruñí.

Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

—Edward… —Me di vuelta para ver a una de las enfermeras en la entrada—. Aro quiere verte a ti y a Carlisle.

Aro era el CEO del hospital. Para nosotros el ser llamados a una reunión con él no era algo bueno. Me di vuelta para fulminar a James y ver si estaba causando problemas de nuevo, pero había continuado acosando a uno de los otros doctores.

—Está bien —mascullé mientras me empujaba lejos de la mesa en la que había descansado. Mi suposición era que iba a pasar toda la noche trabajando.

Carlisle estaba esperando afuera de la oficina de Aro cuando llegué. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y supe que no debía preguntar por cómo había ido la cirugía del hombre. Juntos, caminamos hacia la oficina de nuestro jefe, solo para ser recibidos por el caos. La gente corría por todas partes, y fue entonces cuando supimos lo que había pasado.

Con ojos oscuros marcados por el estrés, Aro dijo rápidamente:

—Carlisle, hiciste un trabajo de triaje mientras estuviste en el Cuerpo de Paz, ¿verdad? —Ante el asentimiento de mi hermano, nos dio nuestras órdenes—. Bien, porque necesitamos tu ayuda. El tornado impactó el centro de la ciudad y necesito que ustedes dos vayan con su otro hermano y Jacob al frente.

Diez minutos después, estábamos en una ambulancia saliendo rápidamente del estacionamiento. Debí haber sabido que era malo cuando vi la cara de Em. Había esperado hasta que Carlisle y yo estuviéramos dentro de la ambulancia para darnos la noticia.

—Carlisle, Edward... impactó en Crown Heights.

* * *

 ***Doogie Howser, M.D** (Doogie Howser en Hispanoamérica, El Doctorcito en Venezuela, Un médico precoz en España): es una serie de televisión estadounidense, protagonizada por Neil Patrick Harris. Trata sobre la vida de un brillante médico adolescente, quien también tiene que enfrentarse a los problemas propios de su edad.

 ***** **Triaje** (del francés triage = clasificación) o protocolo de intervención: es un método de selección y clasificación de pacientes empleado en la medicina de emergencias y desastres. Evalúa las prioridades de atención, privilegiando la posibilidad de supervivencia, de acuerdo a las necesidades terapéuticas y los recursos disponibles. Trata por tanto de evitar que se retrase la atención del paciente que empeoraría su pronóstico por la demora en su atención.

* * *

 _Edward ya sabe que Bella puede estar en peligro, ¿qué creen que haga? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos gusta conocer lo que piensan, así que no se olviden de dejar uno. ;)_

 _Y no se pierdan mañana Martes de Adelantos en EFF (encuentran el link del grupo en nuestro perfil), donde no solo vamos a tener adelanto de esta historia, si no de muchas más. ¡Las esperamos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **content1**. __We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **content1** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Bella POV**

Un silencio opresivo me rodeó y lo odié. La incapacidad de distinguir entre la realidad y mis pensamientos dejó atrás una sola emoción en mí. Miedo. El terror corría salvajemente en mi cabeza y me preguntaba si aún estaba viva. Tal vez no había una realidad. Tal vez la muerte no significaba el cielo o el infierno, sino la nada. Si el alma no existiera, entonces, cuando muriéramos, no quedaría más que un puñado de huesos y carne podrida.

Quería gritar, expresando mi desagrado por este espacio intemporal, pero nadie lo oiría.

Nadie.

Nada.

En ninguna parte.

El tiempo pasó.

Quizá fueron unos minutos. Quizá eran días. No lo sabía.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la intensidad del fuego crecía. Con cada brisa, las llamas se extendían, llegando más lejos. Con cada respiración que tomaba, continuaba consumiéndose, extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho, tocando mi piel con su respiración ardiente.

Con su toque por todas partes, desperté.

No había mucho que ver. No había mucha diferencia, así que me concentré en mi respiración... las bocanadas de aire que fluían dentro y fuera de mi boca.

Después contar ciento veintiún respiraciones, reuní la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos. Era como en el cine cuando los ojos de la heroína se abren lentamente. Me tomó un tiempo adaptarme al ambiente, a la falta de luz. Cuando mi mente se volvió más alerta, los recuerdos empezaron a filtrarse. Comenzaron con esa mañana...

 _El calor abrasador recorría la longitud de mi torso, llevando cada una de mis moléculas al borde de la explosión. Se movía de una manera burlona desde el valle entre mis pechos hasta mis caderas. Me retorcí bajo su toque tortuoso y mi cerebro rápidamente se dio cuenta del hecho de que el fuego no dejaba dolor ni quemaba a su paso. En cambio, era un delicioso calor que me estaba devorando._

 _Me moví en un intento de controlar el calor, pero me di cuenta de que no podía moverme. Mis muñecas y tobillos estaban atados._

— _Sabes, no te esfuerces. No puedes romper el metal —me retó una voz profunda y masculina._

 _Esposas._

 _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, por qué estaba completamente oscuro. Habíamos hablado de esto hacía un tiempo, cuando Edward y yo estábamos compartiendo fantasías. Le había dicho que quería probar esto. Le había descrito la escena, cómo se reproducía en mi cabeza. Un temblor tibio me recorrió y me retorcí por la anticipación._

 _Edward rió de nuevo, su hermosa risa._

— _Mírate, tan excitada. Apuesto a que has soñado con esto, ¿verdad? Estás completamente a mi merced. Tienes que hacer todo lo que digo si quieres ser libre, ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo, Ángel? —Su voz era áspera._

 _Parpadeé un momento, sorprendida por el cambio en su actitud. El amable y cariñoso novio que conocía se había ido._

 _Querido Dios, ¿en qué me había metido?_

 _Jadeé cuando sentí un objeto frío y firme golpear la piel de mi hueso púbico. La sacudida del dolor rápidamente se convirtió en placer, dejando un temblor extraño y acogedor en todo mi cuerpo. Mi curiosidad aumentó y deseé poder ver. Pero, por supuesto, don Perfeccionista tuvo que ser concienzudo y me vendó los ojos._

— _Respóndeme, Ángel. No quieres que te lastime realmente, ¿verdad? Habla —se burló_

— _No... Maestro, por favor. —Yo era incapaz de ocultar la excitación de mi tono, pero dudaba que le importara._

— _Eres educada, me gusta eso, Ángel. Confía en mí cuando te digo que irá a tu favor a medida que avance la noche. —Sus palabras eran un susurro sedoso como el agua que corre sobre rocas lisas. Me mordí el labio para retener un gemido—_ _._ _¿Sabes, Ángel?_ _D_ _ebo admitirlo, te ves absolutamente impresionante. Pero como no puedes presenciar tu propia belleza esta noche, te describiré lo que veo. ¿Sabías que estás descansando en una cama con sábanas azul marino? ¿Puedes sentir el cuero fresco y liso contra tu piel pálida?_ _C_ _iertamente te ves celestial hoy_ _,_ _Ángel. Tu pelo color_ _castaño_ _está retorcido como raíces de árbol rodeando tu rostro en forma de corazón y ese rubor... —Una brisa caliente me hizo cosquillas en la nariz y me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de mí—. Tus labios están tan rojos, amor, como frambuesas —susurró. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba tan cerca, lo necesitaba más cerca. Sentí su aliento en mis labios._

 _Bésame_.

 _Moví la cabeza hacia arriba para atrapar sus labios, pero él se escabulló con una risita profunda. El objeto frío y firme reapareció, esta vez justo entre mis pechos. Edward lo movió hasta mi cadera. Me dejó un extraño sentimiento. Estaba llena de una necesidad y anticipación retorcida, algo que nunca había sentido antes._

— _¿Quieres saber lo que estoy sosteniendo en mi mano, amor? —Su voz era ronca, profunda._

 _Me regodeé con la idea de agarrar su polla gruesa y dura en mis manos y recorrer con mi lengua la parte alta de su longitud. Pero entonces recordé que él hizo una pregunta y asentí con la cabeza._

— _Una fusta púrpura. El púrpura es tu favorito, ¿no es así, Ángel? Oh, ¡ojalá pudieras ver lo hermoso que se ve la fusta contra tu piel blanca y lechosa! Es como si hubieras nacido para estar en esta posición. —Movió el extremo plano de la fusta hacia arriba, moviéndola justo encima de mi piel, hasta que estuvo directamente encima de mi pecho derecho. Un toque ligero fue todo lo que tomó para que mi pezón se endureciera bajo su superficie lisa. Esa pequeña acción envió miles de señales de placer a mi cerebro, sobrecargándolo hasta que me convertí en un desorden incoherente._

 _Me torturó de esa manera durante unos minutos, o tal vez fue por más tiempo. No estaba segura, estaba demasiado perdida gozando. Casi podía imaginarlo, su polla se endurecía con cada reacción que yo tenía. Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, supe que me estaba retorciendo. Necesitaba que me tocara, quería sentir su cálida mano sobre mi piel, llevándome al borde y de regreso._

 _Él me dio lo que quería, me di cuenta cuando sentí sus labios húmedos y calientes sujetar mi pecho izquierdo. Jadeé mientras chupaba mi pezón y tiré de mis ataduras porque necesitaba tocarlo._

— _Edward… —Su nombre se convirtió en un largo gemido mientras empezaba a tocar mi otro pezón con los dedos. Mi aliento quedó en pequeñas bocanadas._

— _Sabes tan bien, Ángel_ _._ _—_ _É_ _l gimió contra mi pecho, lamiendo y chupando cada parte de ella—_ _._ _Como fresas frescas_ _…_

 _Un profundo estremecimiento me atravesó y el latido de mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí que su mano se movía más abajo._

— _Edward... ¡Edward, por favor! —No podía tentarme con esto, no ahora. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Deslizó un dedo dentro de mí—_ _._ _¡Edward!_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me estremecí al ver la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de nuestra habitación. Una ola de placer me sacudió y yo jadeé._

— _¿Qué estabas soñando, hermosa? —_ _preguntó u_ _na voz baja y ronca y moví mi cabeza rápidamente hacia abajo para ver el desordenado cabello de Edward de varios tonos de rojo entre mis piernas. Me estremecí cuando añadió otro dedo, bombeándolos dentro y fuera._

— _T_ _ú_ _…_ _N_ _osotros_ _…_ _—Jadeé, sin tener absolutamente ningún control sobre mi respiración. ¡Qué manera de despertar!_

— _¿Y exactamente qué era lo que estábamos haciendo? —Me guiñó el ojo con su sonrisa torcida en su lugar y me pregunté qué hab_ _ía hecho_ _para merecer este hombre._

— _Te amo —susurré._

 _Su sonrisa se ensanchó y curvó sus dedos dentro de mí, golpeando ese punto, haciendo que se marcaran las emociones más sensuales dentro de mí. Mis dedos agarraron las sábanas de la cama con un puño cerrado mientras gemía como una estrella porno, mi cabeza estaba enterrada en las almohadas y mi espalda estaba arqueada._

— _¡Que bueno… se siente tan bien! —Más, necesitaba más._

 _Con la precisión de un telépata, Edward se inclinó para chupar mi clítoris entre sus brillantes labios rosados antes de lamer toda la longitud de mi sexo._

 _Oh Dios..._

 _Jesús... mío…_

 _Chupó, lamió, y mordió mi clítoris hasta que sentí que el clímax comenzaba a mostrar su comienzo. Me concentré en los sentimientos que sus dedos producían dentro de mí cuando las olas cayeron sobre mí, ahogándome en éxtasis. Yo gritaba y gemía su nombre mientras_ _él_ _continuaba sus movimientos. Se había vuelto tan bueno en esto._

 _Deslizando mis dedos en sus sedosos mechones para asegurarme de que no se moviera, me moví contra sus suaves labios y su mandíbula tensa, disfrutando mi clímax. Una vez que pareció seguro de que mi clímax había terminado, se levantó lentamente, dejando besos ligeros en mi piel hasta que llegó a mis labios._

 _Una amplia sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios para hacer juego con sus ojos centelleantes._

— _Buenos días_ _,_ _preciosa_ _._

— _Te extrañé —susurré, deslizando mis dedos alrededor de él y acercándolo hacia mí. Ha_ _bía_ _estado tan ocupado en el hospital, tratando de complacer a todos. Incluso con su sonrisa brillante y su conducta feliz, todavía podía ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos, incluso después de una noche de sueño. Trazando su rostro fatigado, deseé que me hubiera enviado un mensaje de texto cuando salió del hospital_ _, m_ _e habría levantado y cocinado algo fresco para él._

 _Resopló ligeramente, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente y se inclinó para plantar un firme y suave beso en mis labios antes de que pudiera expresar mis pensamientos. Cinco años y yo seguía tan enamorada de él como al principio. Apreté mi abrazo alrededor de su cuello porque no quería dejarlo ir nunca. Presionando mis labios contra los de él, de repente estaba desesperada por mostrarle mi amor. Se metió mi labio inferior en la boca, inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para acercarme. Su aliento ardía contra mí. Trazando su labio superior con mi lengua, solté mi agarre en su pelo para cubrir su cara._

 _¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!_

 _El incesante sonido de mi alarma atravesó el aire, haciendo que saltáramos. Miramos el reloj y luego uno al otro antes de reír. Él rodó sobre su espalda, riéndose de la forma en que respiraba_ _,_ _como si estuviera asfixiada. Juro que la alarma tenía_ _la peor_ _hora definida del mundo._ _Solo_ _digamos que esa no_ _era_ _la primera (_ _y_ _estaba segura_ _que no sería_ _la última) vez que nos había interrumpido el momento, pero funcionaba bien, así que la habíamos conservado. Sin mencionar que estaríamos sin trabajo y no tendríamos educación sin esa maldita cosa._

 _Suspiré._

— _Supongo que esa es mi señal_ _…_

— _Sí_ _,_ _y tanto como me gustó probarte... —Un bostezo largo y grande salió de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos para dormir por unos minutos más._

 _Mmm_ _... Siempre me quedaba esta noche, me prometí._

 _Besando a Edward por última vez en la frente, saqué mi trasero de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Poniéndome un sujetador deportivo y una vieja camiseta y pantalones cortos, salpiqué mi cara con agua y cepillé mis dientes. Edward estaba profundamente dormido, de nuevo, cuando salí, así que caminé en silencio por la habitación de puntillas. Se tenía que ir temprano, así que sabía que estaría descansando lo más que pudiera antes de que se tuviera que preparar. Llegó tarde la noche anterior._

 _Después de eso, todo era rutina. Troté por casi dos kilómetros por la ciudad, como de costumbre, antes de regresar a casa. Entonces, tomé una ducha rápida, le sonreí a un Edward todavía dormido y llené mi bolso con todos los materiales que necesitaba para la clase de_ _ese día_ _. Era una lección de una hora de duración sobre la historia del arte con un análisis a profundidad. Había escogido la clase de la mañana, para poder tener la tarde libre para mí._

 _Fui la tercera en llegar a clase, así que elegí un asiento en la parte de atrás del salón. Escuchaba perfectamente y la profesora Gongora definitivamente me amaba. Me mantuve despierta en clase enviando mensajes de texto a_ _A_ _ngela —que estaba en introducción a las artes escénicas, Dios sabrá por qué— y jugando a Temple Run en mi iPhone. Con la concentración que debería haber puesto en la clase, superé mi puntuación más alta por siete puntos. Volví a escuchar la voz de la profesora Gongora al final de la clase para recoger la tarea y le sonreí mientras salía._

 _Estaba tomando un pequeño desvío para dejar un ensayo al profesor Marcus cuando Edward me llamó, frenético, exigiéndome que fuera a casa. Al parecer, había una advertencia de tornado que circulaba. Me reí un poco por su sobreprotección antes de distraerlo lo suficiente para_ _poder_ _ir por mi_ _s_ _"_ _provisiones_ _"_ _a_ _la fábrica de chocolate Rocky Mountain y devolver el libro de recetas a Stephano. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. El tiempo estaba bastante desagradable después de un tiempo._

 _Record_ _aba_ _llegar a casa a salvo y quer_ _er_ _trabajar en mi tercer ensayo de la semana. Pero nunca lo conseguí..._

¡El tornado, los vientos, el pánico, el rugido! Recordé los zapatos, a Félix y a Jasper. Alice estaba con él, con nosotros. Alice, mi hermana... Mi hermana embarazada de ocho meses y medio estaba con nosotros cuando el tornado golpeó, destruyendo nuestra casa.

¡Maldita mierda!

Me senté derecha y me estremecí cuando el dolor explotó en mi espalda. Un grito ahogado salió por mis dientes apretados mientras las lágrimas se reunían en mis ojos. Tomando una respiración profunda y tratando de no gritar, traté de ver en la oscuridad. ¡Alice! Necesitaba encontrarla y a Jasper.

 _Dios mío, por favor_ _,_ _que estén bien._

Me levanté con cautela, con cuidado de no mover mi espalda demasiado fuerte. Parpadeando constantemente para despejar mis ojos de las lágrimas, cojeaba entre el montón de cemento roto, sintiendo con mis manos. No había luz. Pensé que los escombros debían estar bloqueando la luz del sol y dudaba que la bombilla que estaba conectada al techo funcionara. Lo que hubiera dado por una linterna.

Tropezando, traté de adaptarme a la falta de luz y llegar a una pared de apoyo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo, pude distinguir al menos formas grandes en la oscuridad. La mayoría eran bordes dentados. No podía ver ninguna forma humana en el suelo, incluso después de bajar sobre mi estómago para obtener una mejor vista. Por supuesto, casi me mordí el labio inferior tratando de retener un grito por el dolor, pero Alice estaba primero.

Un ruido suave a mi izquierda me distrajo de mi búsqueda y me llené de miedo.

—¿Hola, Jasper, Alice? —No pensé que hubiera alguien más con nosotros—. ¿Jasper?

Moviéndome lentamente hacia el ruido, me preguntaba si habría alguien más. Tratando de usar mis manos para guiarme a través de la oscuridad, terminé tropezando de todos modos. Mientras yo permanecía sentada allí esperando a que las llamas disminuyeran, buscaba con las manos, buscaba la roca con la que me tropecé. Solo sentía arena, grava y pedazos de lo que supuse que era cemento, hasta que accidentalmente rocé un objeto más suave. Presionándolo con más fuerza, sentí la textura y la forma del objeto. Después de un momento de examen, concluí que esacosa era una mano.

Inhalé profundamente. _Ahora, hay que ver si la mano está unida a alguien_ , pensé mórbidamente.

Avanzando, empecé a desplazar la grava. Muchas de las piezas eran fácilmente movibles, aunque variaban extremadamente en tamaño. Había empujado la mayor parte de las piezas al suelo, cuando sentí que algo cambiaba cerca de mí. Tocando la palma de la mano, la seguí hasta que se expandió en una persona entera. Me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de que la persona estaba sobre su estómago, pero una vez que lo hice, traté de hacer que se apoyara sobre su espalda. Cuando estaba tirando del brazo de la persona, me di cuenta de que no era solo una persona. Había dos personas, concluí. Y por lo que podía sentir, uno estaba cubriendo al otro. Estos tenían que ser Jasper y Alice.

Un pánico súbito se asentó en mí y sacudí sus manos mientras gritaba sus nombres.

 _Están_ _bien. T_ _ienen_ _que estar bien. Por favor, Dios, que estén bien. Deja que se despierten_.

Un pequeño gruñido envió una ola de alivio sobre mí y empecé a golpear su cara con ligereza.

—¡Alice, Jasper, despierten!, ¿dónde están heridos? —Seguía presa del pánico hasta que oí un áspero susurro, rogándome que parara. Entrecerré los ojos a través de la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudara, pero fue inútil. No pude ver nada.

—¿Bell? —La palabra sonó ronca y ahogada.

 _Está bien. Él está bien._

Cerré mis ojos para controlar las lágrimas.

—¡Jazzy! —Estiré la mano para tocarlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

—Bella, tú... ¿estás bien? —murmuró, su voz sonaba sin aliento.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Alice?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Está aquí, está bien... Me aseguré de que lo estuviera.

—¿Y tú, estás bien?

Se burló y luego tosió con vehemencia.

—Tan bien como se supone que deba estar. ¿Qué pasó allí?

—Un tornado —respondí con aplomo.

—No me digas. —Casi podía oírlo rodar los ojos—. Pero las escaleras… se suponía que debían resistir.

Me encogí de hombros antes de recordar que había aterrizado en un montón de rocas afiladas y que habían dejado su marca.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —Jasper había oído el resoplido que no había podido detener.

—Nada, nada, solo... son algunos arañazos.

—Debería haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la caja. —Oí que se estaba arrastrando para acercarse.

—¿La caja?

El sonido de él arrastrándose se detuvo.

—La caja con los suministros de emergencia, la que Edward pasó una semana armando, ¿recuerdas?

Oh, claro.

—Ahora sí. —¿ _Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?_

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Dijo que estaría en un rincón, el más alejado de la escalera…

Jasper suspiró.

—De acuerdo. —Lo oí moverse de nuevo, esta vez lejos de mí. De repente, gimió de dolor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —Me dirigí hacia él.

—Nada... Nada, solo un par de rasguños — jadeó.

—No estás sangrando mucho, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo creo. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que estoy bien.

—Está bien, está bien, que bueno. Ahora a encontrar el equipo de emergencia. —Se arrastró un poco y me ordenó que me quedara allí cuando intenté ayudar. Por el sonido de lo que hacía, se movía a lo largo de una pared y lo iba a seguir haciendo hasta encontrar la caja. No podía creer que no lo hubiera pensado. Edward pasó días armándola, asegurándose de que todo lo que cualquier persona podría necesitar en caso de una emergencia estuviera allí.

Estirándome para encontrar la mano de Ali en la oscuridad, me acerqué a ella. Sentí alrededor, tratando de encontrar su rostro y, cuando lo hice, puse mi dedo bajo su nariz. Una oleada de alivio me invadió cuando sentí un hálito caliente contra mi dedo húmedo.

 _Ella está bien, viva. Todos vamos a estar bien._

Yo cantaba el mantra en mi mente para mantenerme tranquila, sabiendo que eso era lo que Alice habría querido que yo hiciera. Sosteniendo su mano como ella habría sostenido la mía, le quité el pelo de la cara mientras recordaba ese momento en que nos perdimos en el bosque...

— _Ali, ¿dónde estamos? —_ _l_ _e pregunté por millonésima vez y_ _,_ _en mi defensa, me hubiera detenido completamente si Ali me hubiera contestado—_ _._ _¿Sabes siquiera?_

 _Ali bufó, rodando sus hermosos ojos marrones. Ambas teníamos los mismos ojos, pero de alguna manera se veían más bonitos en ella._

— _Sé a dónde vamos, Munchie._ _Solo_ _espera, vas a ver a papá en un segundo_ _…_

 _Pero ese segundo se convirtió en horas y antes de que lo notáramos, estaba oscuro y estábamos nerviosas. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de Ali mientras pasábamos el mismo árbol... de nuevo._

— _Ali, esa es la decimoquinta vez que pasamos por ese árbol_ _._ _—Señalé el árbol de pino con la rama rota que_ _estaba en_ _el suelo del bosque—_ _._ _Creo que estamos perdidas —gemí._

 _Ali suspiró antes de agacharse frente a mí. Ella sonrió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas._

— _Sí, estamos perdidas, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, ¿está bien?_ _P_ _apá está ahí fuera, buscándonos_ _._

— _Pero, ¿y si no lo está? ¿Y si se rindió y se fue a casa a dormir? —Sabía que él nunca haría eso, pero tenía que asegurarme._

 _Ali simplemente se echó a reír y me atrajo_ _haci_ _a ella para darme un fuerte abrazo._

— _Vamos a estar bien, lo prometo, hasta entonces, quiero que estés tranquila y que seas valiente, ¿de acuerdo? —_ _d_ _ijo con una voz tan adulta que supe que tenía que obedecer, así que asentí con la cabeza y hasta que papá nos encontró, no lloré o insulté a Ali preguntándole dónde estábamos._

Un fuerte estruendo me sacó de mi ensueño y me estremecí cuando oí a Jasper maldecir. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando gritó:

—¡La encontré!

Lo escuché empezar a buscar en la caja. Pasaron unos segundos y luego hubo un círculo dorado contra la pared y yo aplaudí cuando Jazz lanzó una linterna hacia mí.

Mi primer pensamiento fue poner la luz sobre Ali, y una vez que vi que ella no estaba sangrando mucho, solo algunos cortes y heridas pequeñas aquí y allá y que solo parecía estar durmiendo, solté un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—Jazz, ella parece estar bien.

Oí que él exhaló. Necesitaba concentrarme en algo, así que le pregunté:

—¿Qué más hay ahí?

Él se rió.

—Bueno... solo hay suficientes suministros para un año. —Él había estado allí cuando Edward se volvió loco.

—¿Hay algo de comer? —dije justo cuando mi estómago sonó desesperado. De repente me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos desmayamos. Ya que no podíamos ver afuera, no había ninguna forma de averiguar qué hora era. Hacía un poco más frío de lo que recordaba, así que suponía que probablemente eran cerca de las diez.

—Sip. —Me arrojó un paquete pequeño y lo iluminé para ver que era un paquete de fruta seca. Lo abrí y tiré a un par en mi boca, tomándome el tiempo de mirar alrededor.

El sótano parecía como si una bomba hubiera estallado en él y me estremecí al ver los afilados trozos de metal que sobresalían aquí y allá. Había sido algo estúpido moverse sin luz... pero en realidad, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Teniendo en cuenta que no había luz procedente de arriba, tenía que suponer que estábamos bien y verdaderamente atrapados.

La fruta estaba rica, pero todavía tenía hambre.

—¿Tienes algo más sustancial? —Yo no era una experta en salud, pero recibir nutrientes era probablemente una buena idea después de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Tengo galletas, barras de energía y agua…

—Dame una barra y agua, por favor. —Una vez que me metí la barra en la boca y lo bajé todo con agua, decidí buscar mi celular. A pesar de que probablemente no tendría señal aquí, podría por lo menos ver la hora. Con mi nuevo mejor amigo, Bob la linterna, me puse en la misión de encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, la misión terminó cuando vi que mi celular ya no era un celular. Me agaché para recoger los pedazos de metal, preguntándome cómo carajos esos pedazos de metal podrían convertirse en una pieza de tecnología rectangular. Suspiré.

 _Bien. Supongo que eso es todo._

Le di otra mirada a Ali y regresé a donde Jasper todavía estaba inspeccionando lo que había en la caja y a su alrededor había muchas… cosas. Podía ver de todo, desde cuchillos del ejército suizo hasta botellas de agua, botiquines de primeros auxilios y una baraja de cartas. Agarré la baraja de cartas porque parecía que estaríamos aquí para siempre y esto podría al menos ser un poco divertido. Ciertamente, una distracción era algo que necesitábamos.

* * *

 _Algo que me encanta de esta historia es como, a pesar del desastre que están viviendo, la autora nos muestra sus vidas… ¿A ustedes qué les ha parecido esté capítulo? Están golpeados, pero bien, aunque enterrados en el sótano, ¿qué creen que pasará ahora?_

 _¡Por favor cuéntenos todo en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **content1**. __We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **content1** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **POV Edward**

—Carlisle, Edward… impactó en Crown Heights.

Vi rojo mientras Carlisle estaba sin palabras a mi lado. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Bella, Esme, Jasper y Alice. Alice no había trabajado hoy, así que estaba seguro de que estaba encerrada en casa, haciendo que Jasper le masajeara los pies.

—Emmett, es mejor que me digas que estamos en camino hacia allá ahora mismo —le gruñí.

—Sí, seguro. La comunicación no está siendo clara, pero están colocando una estación de emergencia justo en ese lado de Main Street. Están sacando a las víctimas y transportándolas a las salas de emergencia locales, pero hubo una llamada a todos los hospitales para que les envíen refuerzos. Esperan tratar las lesiones menores en la escena, solo transportar las críticas.

Todos lo que podía escuchar era: "Bla… Bla… Bla…"

Tomamos la esquina en dos ruedas. Aunque Jake era serio sobre su trabajo como paramédico, su prisa estaba alimentada por puro terror. Él y mi Bella se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Nessie, su esposa, era vegetariana, así que Jake acudía a Bella por sus momentos "carnívoros" clandestinos. Esme diseñó la nueva casa de Nessie y Jacob, dándole los planos a Sam para construirla. Nos habíamos convertido en una extraña familia, pero una que funcionaba para todos nosotros.

Podía escuchar las sirenas en la distancia. Nuestro vecindario no estaba lejos del hospital, menos de quince millas de distancia. Carlisle chequeó de nuevo su teléfono, pero no tuvo mejor suerte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo Jacob desde el asiento del conductor un minuto después y ambos, Carlisle y yo, nos metimos en la abertura entre los asientos para ver.

Respiraba con dificultad. Columnas de humo negro se levantaban en lugares irregulares a la distancia. En un punto, parecía haber un camino entre las casas y los edificios, pero los árboles habían caído por todas partes. Me encogí al ver que el estacionamiento de la oficina postal ya se había convertido en una morgue temporaria. Sábanas cubrían los cuerpos, el médico forense ya eligiendo su camino entre los montículos, y a un lado miembros de las familias, ensangrentados y llorando, tratando de apoyarse. Frank, el vendedor de autos local, había trasladado sus autos a un lado de su estacionamiento y un área se estaba preparando para los heridos. Esta ya estaba llena hasta la pequeña área cubierta de hierba separando su lugar del banco. Ventanas habían sido destrozadas, y había escombros en todas partes.

—Hermano, vamos a ayudar y veré si puedo encontrar a alguno de mis amigos para que verifique las casas —dijo Emmett rápidamente mientras nos deteníamos. Él conocía a la mayoría de los oficiales de policía en nuestro distrito. Si alguien podía pasar la línea, era él.

Los heridos estaban llegando en manada y antes de que Carlisle y yo pudiéramos contemplarlo todo, estábamos afuera de la puerta trasera corriendo hacia el área… Las mochilas listas para la acción sobre nuestras espaldas.

—¿Nombres? —preguntó el hombre a cargo mientras corríamos dentro de la tienda que formaba la estación de ayuda improvisada.

—Carlisle y Edward Cullen —respondió rápidamente Carlisle—. Estamos con _Baptist Medical._

Él empezó a describir la escena y el área, y Carlisle lo interrumpió.

—Los dos nos criamos aquí, nuestras casas están en esa… —Él hizo gestos hacia la zona del desastre.

—Espera… —dijo el chico, sus ojos intensos—. No tienen que estar aquí…

—Mira, ya que no nos vas a dejar cavar, entonces al menos déjanos hacer esto. Si no nos vamos a volver locos —le grité, pero luego me sentí mal por lo mordaz que sonó mi tono. Ser capaz de ayudar iba a ser la única cosa que me mantuviera cuerdo, y solo por un hilo. Ya estaba tirando de mi cabello por la frustración.

Él nos observó a Carlisle y a mí con los ojos entrecerrados, pero después el doctor Paschal pasó corriendo desde St. Anthony y palmeó a Carlisle en el hombro.

—Los mejores cirujanos de urgencias —le murmuró a Trey, el tipo a cargo, y eso pareció eliminar cualquier inquietud.

Trey nos necesitaba y nosotros lo necesitábamos a él. Nos dio el pase acercándose.

—Está bien —bufó—. Pero si llega a ser demasiado, tendrán que alejarse.

Carlisle y yo asentimos de acuerdo.

Tratamos de no ser muy obvios sobre escanear la multitud mientras pasábamos hacia nuestras estaciones. Pero cuando no vi a Bella, Alice, Esme o Jasper, el miedo amenazó con salir de mi pecho. Entonces un recuerdo me golpeó.

 _—¿Edward?_

 _La voz de Bella venía suavemente de mi lado. Girándome, vi a la joven mujer que había capturado mis sentidos._

 _—¿Estás bien? —dijo en voz baja, poniendo su mano en mi brazo. Estábamos afuera del edificio de química y ella se había abierto paso entre la multitud que aún no se dispersaba._

 _—Sí. —Me encogí de hombros, tratando de dirigir su atención hacia otro lado._

 _—¡Espera! Estás sangrando. —Ella vio la sangre en mi camiseta._

 _No hablé por un momento no porque fuera a negarlo, sino porque el calor de su mano sobre mi pecho me quemaba._

 _—¿Dónde estás lastimado? —preguntó, pasando su palma distraídamente sobre mi piel, buscando alguna herida._

 _Sabía que tenía que parar lo que ella estaba haciendo o no sería responsable de mis acciones. Y todavía había demasiados ojos alrededor._

 _—No lo estoy._

 _—¿Eh? —Ella movió sus expresivos ojos marrones hacia arriba para mirarme._

 _—Fue el otro tipo._

 _—¿Quién?_

 _—Mike Newton. —Mientras me sentaba, deseando poder retractarme de lo que dije, muchas emociones cruzaron por su rostro. Entonces una sonrisa ganó._

 _—Edward Cullen, ¿estabas protegiendo mi honor?_

 _Sonrojándome, miré hacia abajo, sin querer responder. Mike había estado acosando a Bella desde un laboratorio que tuvieron juntos y la había encontrado llorando muchas veces. Yo podría ser inteligente, pero todavía era un adolescente… uno secretamente (bueno, no tan secretamente ahora) enamorado. Dándome cuenta de que acababa de mostrar mis cartas en una forma que no debería, el miedo de perder a mi "mejor amiga" amenazaba con agobiarme. Un nudo se formó en mi pecho y empezó a apretarse, y sentía como si estuviese por desmayarme._

 _—¡Edward, respira! —dijo Bella ante mi sonido sibilante y entonces estalló en una sonrisa cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos. Ella me había estropeado._

Esa había sido la primera vez que ella sostuvo mi mano, así que siempre sentí que valió la pena. Y mientras Carlisle y yo empezábamos a ver lo peor de lo peor, ya cubriendo algunos rostros para siempre, cuidando a otros, ajustando huesos rotos, cociendo laceraciones, identificando personas a la espera que el personal de urgencias los buscara y mandando a otros al forense, me mantuve recordando su suave orden.

— _¡Edward, respira!_

 _«Está bien, nena, tanto como tú regreses a mí»_ , pensé mirando sobre la línea policial. _«Emmett, ¿dónde estás?»_

La única cosa que me mantenía cuerdo era el interminable flujo de heridos. Era más fácil concentrarse en las necesidades frente a mí, poniendo mis emociones lejos en una esquina, mientras curaba las heridas infligidas por la tormenta.

No mucho tiempo después, escuchamos a Esme gritando el nombre de Carlisle y, a través de la plaza, ella venía corriendo. Sentí alivio y celos al mismo tiempo, mientras él la capturaba en sus brazos y luego la hacía girar alrededor. Me giré cuando ellos se besaron frenéticamente y deseé no haberlo hecho. Porque del otro lado del camino, Emmett estaba saliendo de la zona del desastre y tenía en sus brazos una pequeña mujer colgando sin vida. La sangre cubría el pelo oscuro de la mujer, tiñéndolo de un color enfermizo. Incluso del otro lado del camino, podía ver la agonía en sus ojos.

 _¡NO!_

No había colores en el pelo de la mujer. No podía ser ella…

 _«La sangre podría haberlo cubierto»_ , trató de razonar una voz. El mundo y el horror a mi alrededor se desvanecieron.

 _—Cariño, cierra los ojos —dijo Bella desde el baño y yo me reí entre dientes ante su tono travieso—. ¡Déjate tus gafas puestas! —agregó a toda prisa._

 _Ella tenía tantas peculiaridades divertidas. Personalmente no encontraba nada sexy en mis gafas para leer negras, pero ella lo hacía._

— _Seguro. —Me reí entre dientes, haciendo lo que ella me dijo mientras cerraba la revista médica que había estado leyendo._

 _La sentí gatear sobre la cama y gemí ligeramente cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas justo encima de mis rodillas. Incluso sobre la tela fina de los pantalones de pijama que ella me había comprado, podía sentir su calor. Su risita ante mi reacción inmediata fue profunda y ronca. La mujer era mi marca personal de Viagra._

 _—Abajo, chico. —Se rio entre dientes, luego hizo eso imposible recorriendo con la yema de uno de sus dedos desde el elástico de mis pantalones, por mi pecho y sobre uno de mis pezones._

 _El roce de su piel sobre la mía causó que el calor se acumulara dentro de mí… como fuego líquido derramándose sobre mí, haciendo que mi miembro estuviese más duro. Necesitaba fricción, urgente._

 _—Joder, Bella. —Agarré sus muslos y luego siseé, sintiendo medias de seda y un liguero. No tenía que verla para saber que ella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _—Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti —se burló._

 _Duh…_

 _Bella solo con un liguero, medias de seda y tacones altos era una de mis fantasías más calientes. Y ella lo sabía. Mis manos se apretaron suavemente sobre sus piernas. Era tan pequeña que podía fácilmente envolver mis manos alrededor de ellas. Incitándome todavía más, se restregó sobre mis piernas, dejándome sentir el satín que la cubría y la humedad que lo empapaba. Jugando con el lazo en mi cintura, como si fuera a liberarme de los confines de la tela apretada, se rio mientras me le acercaba, describiéndole lo que me gustaría hacer con ella._

 _—¿Necesitas algo?_

 _Sí… necesitaba estar dentro de ella, con sus tobillos alrededor de mi cuello, así podía joderla duro. Pero sospechaba que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera estar dentro de su húmedo centro. Ella estaba de un humor juguetón._

 _Sin embargo, dos podían jugar a ese juego. Pasando mis manos sobre su piel, las rocé sobre su estómago para palmear sus pechos, asegurándome de que mis pulgares pasaron sobre sus tensos pezones. Ella lloriqueó, temblando deliciosamente. Los pechos de Bella eran extremadamente sensibles y yo había trabajado duro… no realmente, había sido el sueño hecho realidad de este hombre… para aprender la forma de hacerla correrse solo probándolos. Eso nos había vuelto locos a los dos de todas las maneras._

— _Aargh… —masculló, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías para empujarlas más firme, más apretadas contra ella._

 _Ella se empujó sobre mí, sus caderas moviéndose determinadamente. Me encontré con ella, golpe por golpe, deseando poder estar dentro de ella mientras hacía eso. Me encantaba muchísimo cuando Bella estaba arriba. Podía mirar sus pechos rebotando con cada movimiento, su cara mientras ella trabajaba para hacernos a los dos terminar. Podía tocar su clítoris y mirar su cara tensarse y sentir sus muslos tensarse alrededor mío._

 _Empecé a sudar. Incluso sin poder verla, estaba tan cerca. Captando mi estrategia, ella me golpeó las manos para que la dejara ir mientras me regañaba._

— _Compórtate… Bueno, al menos por un momento._

 _Riéndose entre dientes de lo que me di cuenta era mi rostro decaído, ella movió mis manos de nuevo hacia donde sus piernas descansaban sobre el colchón. ¡Chica descarada! Sentí la cama moverse mientras ella se levantaba sobre sus rodillas._

 _—Está bien, puedes abrir los ojos._

 _Cuando lo hice, la respiración se escapó de mi pecho. Bella estaba usando un culote azul eléctrico y un sostén push up a juego. Sus pechos lucían maravillosos y el azul sobre su piel me volvía loco, pero lo que realmente me dejó estupefacto fue su cabello. Ella lo había trenzado de una forma sofisticada en la parte superior de su cabeza y luego había dejado el resto caer a través de sus hombros y espalda. Había teñido las puntas de azul, púrpura y verde. Las sombras de sus ojos combinaban y era una visión deslumbrante. Lucía hermosa de una forma sobrenatural._

 _Me moví rápidamente, sentándome para poner mis labios en uno de mis lugares favoritos, la piel pálida justo sobre su corazón, que se elevaba sobre la seda de su sostén._

 _—Joder, Bella. Ese conjunto… mmm… —Empujando la seda a un lado, tomé su pezón entre mis dientes, tirando, y fui recompensado con sus dedos jalando mi cabello. La seda rozó mis muslos mientras ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando su pecho más cerca de mí, ofreciéndomelo._

 _—¿Te gusta? —susurró, haciendo esos gimoteos que normalmente me hacían perder el control._

 _—Demonios, sí —gruñí, moviéndome para darle más amor a su otro pecho. Contoneando mis dedos debajo de la tela de su liguero, pasé mis pulgares sobre el lugar donde la seda de las medias se unía con la seda de su piel. Esa era una cosa simple, pero erótica._

— _Uhh… Edward… espera —suplicó, moviéndose otra vez contra mí, para que su clítoris golpeara mi verga, una y otra vez._

 _El deslizamiento de su calor y su humedad sobre la tela que me cubría estaba a punto de romper mi control. Y el olor de ella…_

 _Debería sentirme avergonzado del sonido necesitado que salió de mí, pero no lo estaba._

— _Tú eres la que vino aquí luciendo así… ¿y esperas que no te coja duro? —gruñí. Seriamente… ella sabía que su estilo artístico me volvía loco. Siempre estaba sorprendiéndome con diferentes estilos, llevándome al borde de la locura del deseo con cada "nueva" Bella—. Pequeña… estás empujándome. Estás ridículamente cerca de estar atada a esta cama. —La sentí tragar duro ante mis palabras._

 _—Quería sorprenderte, provocarte… —tartamudeó ella, mientras yo arremolinaba mi lengua sobre su tenso capullo, mordiendo gentilmente._

 _—Mmm… ¿qué te parece si te dejo hacer eso después de que te haya hecho acabar varias veces? Sabes que me vuelve loco mirarte._

 _Jadeó, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar mi cara así podíamos mirarnos el uno al otro. La pasión había causado que sus ojos marrones se volvieran casi negros y que el rubor subiera por sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban hinchados donde se los había mordido mientras yo la acariciaba. Esperaba que se pusieran peor considerando las cosas que quería hacerles, que ellos me hicieran. Su piel era como el más delicado mármol, puro y sin marcas. Los ruidos que ella hacía por mis acciones avivaban el frenesí que se había enfriado un poco._

 _Sentí cuando la tenía, cuando se desplomó sobre mí, jadeando por la necesidad._

 _—Edward… ahora. —Ella tiró de mi cabello, mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, empujándonos más cerca el uno contra el otro._

 _El calor de ella ardiendo contra mí, consumiendo los últimos vestigios de mi control._

 _No estaba seguro de cómo nos las arreglamos para deshacernos de su culote y mis pantalones, pero al final las capas de ropa cayeron lejos y lo que siguió fueron mentes entumecidas acompañadas de carne, dientes, lenguas, manos y necesidad, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez. Me retiraba en cada estocada para asegurarme de que ella recordara que era yo el que la estaba haciendo sentir de esa forma. Era difícil concentrarse a causa de la sensación de ella contra mí, envolviéndome, apretándome firmemente mientras se corría una y otra vez. El sabor de ella, sus labios, su sexo… la mirada en sus ojos llenándose de pasión, cerrándose mientras la forzaba una y otra vez a decir mi nombre, a rogarme antes de dejarla llegar a su liberación. El sonido de sus maldiciones, sus ruegos, murmurando mi nombre de la forma más necesitada. La vista de ella, como había prometido, atada a mi cama. Sus labios rodeándome, su exquisito cuerpo saciado y relajado antes de que volviera a acariciarla otra vez._

 _Todo eso me hizo imprudente._

 _No estaba en mi mejor momento o en el más seductor, porque también estaba siendo seducido, una situación atractiva para estar. Pero cuando finalmente colapsamos horas más tarde, sonreí cuando sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor, su cabeza descansando en mi brazo. Con la última pizca de energía que me quedaba, tiré de una de los mechones brillantes y coloreados de su pelo… preguntando silenciosamente. Lo que ella me dijo conmocionándome como el infierno._

 _—Bueno… La idea surgió de uno de mis niños del hospital. Ella solía usar Kool-Aid para teñir su cabello. Dijo que me vería linda con colores… como una especie de hada… y eso me llevó a pensar en tu fetiche con Avatar y la mujer azul. Sé cómo estabas por esta chica…_

 _Oh, Dios, ella me estaba provocando sobre ser un geek… y estaría condenado si sus palabras no me ponían duro otra vez. No había nada mejor para un hombre que una mujer que entendía cómo llegar a tu geek interior. Ella jadeó cuando sintió mi reacción, pero continuó hablando._

 _»Verde porque es el color de tus ojos, azul porque te excita que use ese color… —Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos—. Y púrpura porque es mi segundo color favorito… pero solo después del verde._

 _Pasé gentilmente mis dedos debajo de su barbilla para girar su rostro hacia mí._

 _—¿Cómo tuve la suerte de que te enamoraras de mí?_

 _Con la mirada más sincera en su rostro, ella observó mis dedos, dedos que a ella le gustaban enterrados profundo dentro de ella, y dijo inexpresiva:_

 _—Eres útil._

 _Útil… ciertamente. Le mostré a ella cuán útil podía ser enterrando mis labios entre sus piernas y haciéndola gritar otra vez antes de darla vuelta y tomarla por detrás. Cuando finalmente me enterré profundamente dentro de ella, no sabía dónde terminaba yo y dónde empezaba ella. Agarré esos mechones de colores y los envolví alrededor de mi muñeca para tirarlos antes de venirme tan fuerte que vi estrellas. A través de la niebla de mi orgasmo, sentí como se contraía a mi alrededor una última vez y caí sobre ella, mientras ella repetía suavemente mi nombre._

 _Edward…_

—Edward…

Me congelé ante la imagen de Emmett aproximándose a nosotros, pero Carlisle se movió rápidamente.

—Edward… —dijo él otra vez, moviendo el pelo de la mujer lejos de su cara—. No es Bella.

Pero todavía había agonía en su voz. Alguien había perdido una hija, posiblemente una esposa o una novia, una hermana… una prima. No estaba bien que sintiera una pequeña pizca de felicidad, y me sentía horrible, aunque lo había estudiado, sabía lo que era… culpa del sobreviviente.

—Tengo que ir —dije ásperamente y comencé a moverme hacia adelante. Pero Jake me agarró por los hombros. Él estaba detrás de Emmett.

—Edward, no puedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es seguro.

La mirada en sus ojos me destrozó. Sabía que estaba por escuchar algo realmente malo.

»Edward, el edificio, tu casa… hice mi camino hacia ahí con Riley.

Riley era un policía y había ido a la escuela con nosotros, podía verlo metiendo furtivamente a Jacob en el área.

»Está demolida.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **content1**. __We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **content1** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Bella POV**

El tiempo pasó como siempre lo hizo, con seguridad y firmeza. Nosotros fuimos los que no nos dimos cuenta de eso mientras jugábamos _Go_ _Fish_ como si fuera la guerra. Admitiéndolo, probablemente había una manera en la que podíamos ser más productivos con nuestro tiempo pero elegimos ser inmaduros y tratar de olvidar el mundo y nuestras preocupaciones mientras nos sumergíamos en un juego tras otro. Jasper había mirado primero para ver si había alguna salida pero, como lo sospechaba, era inútil. Por supuesto, nosotros éramos adultos, así que nos habíamos hecho cargo de nuestras heridas antes de siquiera empezar con las cartas. Estaba bastante segura de que, por lo menos, había doce curitas en mi espalda y brazos, así como algunas gasas cubriendo las heridas más largas y le había puesto alrededor de nueve a Jasper y habíamos envuelto su pierna para contener una fea cortada. Incluso nos habíamos encargado de las heridas de Ali. Habíamos hecho todo para revisarla… monitoreamos su respiración y revisamos su pulso… no era como si no hubiéramos aprendido algo de estar involucrados con doctores. Por ahora, todo lo que podíamos hacer era esperar y jugar cartas bajo la luz de la linterna que nos daba un pequeño espacio de claridad.

Pero Jasper, incapaz de estar separado de ella, sostuvo la mano de Alice mientras jugábamos, el pulgar de él acariciando suavemente su pálida piel.

—¿Tienes algún siete?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza antes de sonreír.

—Ve a pescar.

Le enseñé mi lengua y fui a "pescar". No tuve suerte.

—¿Tienes algún cuatro?

Le sonreí.

—Ve a pescar.

Justo así, la hora (o quizá las dos horas) pasaron. Nos aburrimos de _Go_ _Fish_ y decidimos tomar un descanso para comer antes de iniciar un juego de _War_. Eso fue… divertido. Tratamos de despertar a Ali de nuevo unas cuantas veces, pero ella no cedió. Me estaba aliviando el hecho de que ella respiraba y tenía un pulso normal.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ver si hay algo más ahí —susurré. Habíamos estado susurrando todo el tiempo porque los escombros en el techo bloqueaban cualquier sonido, así que hacía eco. Se sentía un poco extraño hablar con una voz normal.

Me senté frente al gigantesco bote de basura; creía que Edward lo había adquirido en rebaja por cinco dólares en algún lado. Lo recordaba todo emocionado por eso y cómo comenzó a sacar todo lo que Jasper había puesto. En algún momento comencé a sonreír, pensando en el esfuerzo que Edward había puesto en esto, simplemente disfrutando el sentimiento de que a él le importaba. Aún recordaba el día que me prometió un para siempre…

 _Deslicé mis dedos en su cabello pero no lo acerqué más. Dejé que me bes_ _ara_ _a su propio ritmo, lentamente_ _y_ _con suavidad. De vez en cuando, él se desviaba a mi cuello o la piel de mi clavícula. Pero sin importar donde sus labios tocaran, mi piel se encendía en reacción. Mi pulso se aceleró y constantemente estaba tragando gemidos._

 _Él se sentía tan bien._ _Simplemente correcto._

 _La TV estaba encendida en el fondo; estábamos a la mitad de un episodio de_ Supernatural _. El hecho era que no podía pensar con claridad en el momento estaba muy ocupada succionando la cara de Edward y él la mía. A pesar de que solo habíamos estado saliendo por dos meses, sabía a donde se dirigía esta noche y estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Sería simplemente doloroso evitarnos por más tiempo. No podía soportarlo más; había esperado demasiado porque él me viera como más de una amiga. Él era… la perfección. Al menos a mis ojos. Él estaba pasando por esa fase de "haz-ejercicio-y-sé-saludable" y estaba rindiendo frutos. Pasé mis uñas por su six-pack y él gimió en mi boca. Por supuesto, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier adolescente, el sonido viajó de mis venas y neuronas directo a mi coño. Me impulsé contra el sofá y me senté en su regazó._

 _Oh, dulce Señor, él est_ _aba_ _… tan jodidamente duro._

 _Estaba legítimamente sorprendida que se mantuviera dentro de sus pantalones. Involuntariamente, froté mi coño-cubierto_ _con_ _mis shorts por su polla que estaba cubierta por sus boxers y oh mi… mis ojos se cerraron mientras la_ _s_ _ola_ _s_ _de las muy placenteras sensaciones viajaron por mi cuerpo._

— _Bella —jadeó._

— _¿Qué? —susurré. De algún modo, mientras repartía suaves besos por mi rostro él había deslizado sus manos por mi trasero._ _H_ _ombre astuto._

— _Eres el pecado. Un completo pecado._

 _Reí en su boca. La revancha era una perra, pensé, recordando todas esas veces en las que él me había seducido solo para detenerme cuando comenzaba a "pasarme de la raya". Él apretó mi trasero en respuesta y salté contra él. Demonios, debería ser ilegal que alguien se si_ _ntiera_ _tan bien. Pero, Embry, mi ex, no había estado ni cerca de ser así de sexy cuando lo hicimos en el_ _asiento_ _trasero de su auto después del baile de graduación. Cliché, lo_ _sabía_ _. Estaba más que aterrada porque sabía que Charlie estaba a cargo de los patrullajes de esa noche._

 _Sí, Charlie, mi padre, quién también era el jefe de la Policía de Forks, Washington, estaba patrullando las carreteras cuando perdí mi virginidad en un auto después del baile_.

 _Ugh, no debería de estar pensando en mi padre en una situación como e_ _sa_ _._

 _Centré mi atención en mi novio, Edward Cullen, el Dios del Sexo de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Washington. Sí, tampoco sabía por qué me había elegido pero él no era del tipo de "fóllalas y déjalas". Él era dulce, sensible, cuidadoso, sexy y un completo nerd. Su obsesión con Avatar y los cómics de superhéroes lo probaban. Si tan solo pudiera convencerlo de usar lentes._

 _Pero eso quizá sería demasiado para todas las zorras estudiantes de medicina que se colgaban de cada palabra que decía. Uno pensaría que los futuros doctores serían más profesionales._

— _Ángel, estás pensando demasiado_ _. —S_ _u suave voz me sacó de mi mente con un "¿mphm?" y él me sonrió. Tan hermoso. Perfecto. Su rostro era perfectamente simétrico excepto por su ligeramente desviada nariz_.

 _De repente, se sentía como si todo en mí y a mi alrededor se hubiera acomodado, todo estaba en calma como debía ser y sabía mis palabras antes de que las dijera, por una vez. Me acerqué para que nuestras narices estuvieran casi tocándose y miré sus ojos color verde bosque._

— _Te amo._

 _Y lo había hecho por un largo tiempo. Amaba su sonrisa, su rostro, su cuerpo. Amaba sus manías y cómo hablaba en su sueño. Amaba que, de vez en cuando, "TOC tomara el control" y que limpiara su habitación, dos veces. Amaba que me celara, lo suficiente como para golpear a Mike Newton. Amaba que fuera lo suficientemente hombre como para disculparse con el idiota. Amaba como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le confesé las palabras y amaba c_ _ó_ _mo me acercó para besarme antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo._

— _También te amo. Demasiado —susurró en mi oído. Enredé mis brazos a su alrededor y enterré mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello—. Para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Me tensé ante la promesa. ¿Cómo podría él saberlo? Me habían defraudado muchas veces como para creer en una promesa. Él me movió para que lo mirara. Cuando lo hice, vi que él estaba hablando completamente en serio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, sus labios en una tensa línea. No estaba dudando o nervioso. Oh, eso era maravilloso. Él continuó como si no hubiera visto la duda y el nerviosismo en mi rostro._

— _Te protegeré para siempre. Te amaré para siempre. Sé que ahora parece una promesa vacía, confía en mí pero veo mi vida contigo en ella_.

 _No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, podría ver que él era sincero pero, por otro, no estaba segura si podía darle mi corazón_ _en base a_ _palabras. En mi momento de dura, una pequeña voz dentro de mí me recordó que yo también lo amaba. Así que hice lo que cualquier buena novia haría. Lo besé, diciéndome a mí misma que me preocuparía por el futuro cuando viniera._

Obviamente resultó que él tenía razón, considerando que había empacado y me había mudado a Oklahoma para estar con él. Estaba tan contenta de haberlo besado, porque esa noche… solo diré que recordaba esa noche con mucha claridad. Pero fiel a su palabra, Edward sí me protegió. Incluso cuando no estaba con él, me di cuenta mientras sacaba cosas del basurero que ni siquiera habría imaginado que necesitaba. Jadeé en sorpresa cuando encontré un pequeño reproductor de música con algunos álbumes que iban de Debussy a Maroon 5. También podía ver que él lo mantenía actualizado mientras encontré su último álbum Overexposed. Deslicé el CD y subí el volumen. _Payphone_ sonó por la habitación y Jasper gimió. Sonreí. Él odiaba a Marron 5, por ponerlo de una manera más simple pero Alice los amaba, así que quizá tenía que levantarse con la sexy y arreglada voz de Adam Levine.

Estaba en lo cierto, me di cuenta, cuando escuché a Ali moverse y gemir por primera vez en horas. Bajé el volumen y me apresuré a su lado. Jasper ya estaba ahí, acunando su cabeza. Él me miró.

—¿Me consigues una almohada?

Sí, Edward guardaba almohadas en la caja. Era una caja enorme y estaban esas pequeñas que eran de viaje. Estaba de vuelta en segundos y sonreí con alivio cuando vi a Ali hablando con Jasper. Ella se giró hacia mí cuando me senté junto a ella.

—¿Cómo estás, hermana? —Respiraba con pesadez pero me sonrió con gratitud mientras ponía la almohada bajo su cabeza.

—Bien, creo. Solo estoy un poco incómoda. —Miré mientras ella se movía y hacía una mueca. Confiaba en su análisis considerando que era doctora. Vaya sorpresa la mía y la de Edward cuando descubrimos que "la molesta pixie de la clase" a la que él se refería era en realidad mi hermana. Eso había sido en las primeras etapas de nuestra amistad y nos había dado muchas risas.

—Caíste sobre tu espalda. Te dolerá por un rato. —Jasper la consoló. El ceño fruncido que tenía antes había vuelto y él se estaba meciendo con suavidad.

—Estaré bien. —Alice tomó su antebrazo y lo acercó a ella. No había sido la único en notar su nerviosismo. Ella puso la otra mano sobre su redondeado estómago—. Estaremos bien.

—Te amo. —Él le susurró y sonreí hacia ellos, orgullosa de lo lejos que habían llegado.

— _No puedo creer que tengo que hacer un proyecto con un hippie. ¡Lo es, te lo juro! Usa playeras teñidas, ¿quién hace eso a_ _ú_ _n?_

 _»_ _¡Debió de haber nacido en los_ _'_ _60! Estoy malditamente segura de que es un drogadicto y hoy en clase, estaba murmurando algo del reciclaje y la paz. ¡¿Qué. MIERDA?! Quería estrangular al bastardo… después de dispararle al señor Varner por ponerme con este idiota. Me miró y alzó su mano por una nueva pareja. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida! ¿Y sabías que usa sus playeras teñidas con botas de vaquero? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi sentido de la moda?! ¿Bella? ¿Bella, si quiera me estás escuchando?_

— _Sí, sí, mal hippie y playeras teñidas. Sigue_ _—m_ _urmuré mientras trazaba un diagrama del sistema digestivo de mi libro de anatomía. La preparatoria era un aburrimiento. Mi teléfono estaba en altavoz junto a mí._

— _Bueno, c_ _ó_ _mo sea, no sé si seré capaz de verlo por la semana entera. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Y sus problemas de cigarro. Eso es desagradable. Es decir, ¿quién querría besarte sabiendo que tu boca está llena de cáncer? Eck._

 _Bufé, sonriendo. Conocía muy bien a mi hermana._

— _¿Y eso significa que lo besarías cuando esté limpio?_

 _Casi podía escucharla rodando los ojos._

— _Bueno, él no es feo y escuché que tiene un six-pack… Ya lo veremos, B. Depende de lo dispuesto que esté a dejar de usar esas horribles camisas. Lucen como si un arcoíris hubiera vomitado en ellas_ _. —_ _Ella pretendió que se ahogaba mientras yo reía. Me agradaba este Jasper. Se había metido dentro de su piel_ _de_ _una manera en la que no lo había visto._

Cinco años después, ambos mantuvieron sus promesas. Alice logró que él dejara de ser _hippie_ (aunque sospechaba que Jazz aún tenía una playera teñida en algún rincón del apartamento) y Jasper logró que Alice se tranquilizara y pensara en cómo sus decisiones afectaban a la gente que tenía a su alrededor. Y ahora, estaban por iniciar una familia juntos. Miré hacia la caja en la esquina, lo más cercano que tenía a Edward y me pregunté qué era lo que estaría haciendo. Conociéndolo, él probablemente estaba destrozando el lugar, buscándonos… ¿o acaso el tornado habrá golpeado también el hospital? Qué tal si él estaba haciendo rondas y no… no… no podía pensar así. No en ese momento. Inhalé profundamente y me quité las pocas lágrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas.

Un grito desgarrador retumbó en las paredes y vi a Alice aferrándose a la palma de Jasper en un feroz agarre, con una mirada de pura agonía en su rostro.

—Ali, ¿qué es? ¿Qué está mal? —Jasper estaba frenético. Sus ojos vagaban por todos lados, tratando de encontrar una herida. _Quizá es algo interno_ , pensé.

Puse mi fría mano en su pegajosa frente.

—¿Ali?

Vi sus labios moverse, pero no salió ningún sonido. Su rostro se contorsionó otra vez y ella jadeó. Podría decir que se estaba conteniendo por Jasper. El sudor se acumuló en su frente y cerró los ojos, intentando parecer fuerte mientras un escalofrío la recorría. Sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras se aferraba a Jasper y el aire se escapó de sus labios en unos profundos jadeos.

—¿Dónde duele? —susurré, aunque ya tenía una idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Y-yo… be-bebé…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que otra contracción la golpeara y decidí que este, probablemente, era el peor día de la vida.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ ** _content1_** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _content1_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV Edward**

Nadie podía impedirme correr entre el campo de escombros una vez que Jacob me dijo sobre la casa. Tenía que verlo por mí mismo. Sintiéndome débil como un gatito, fui fácilmente contenido por Emmett y Jacob cuando arremetí hacia adelante para ver nuestra casa… o lo que quedaba de ella. Lo que una vez había sido un hermoso edificio de ladrillos de tres pisos, nuestra casa soñada, fue reducida a escombros.

Las casas de la izquierda, yendo hacia abajo por la calle hacia la escuela, estaban al mismo nivel. Había muy poco para mostrar a la izquierda, como si nada hubiese estado ahí. Más abajo, la distante biblioteca de la escuela y el nuevo gimnasio estaban en ruinas. A través de la niebla que se acumulaba a mi alrededor, escuchaba el estruendo de las radios de emergencia de los rescatadores. Había heridos, pero parecía que los niños lo habían logrado. No era así para nuestros vecinos, ya había visto más cuerpos cubiertos con sábanas a la distancia. Los que habían tenido suerte estaban a la derecha de nosotros, yendo hacia abajo por Main Street hacia donde se había instalado el área de urgencias. A pesar de que las casas estaban dañadas, había esperanza de que partes de las estructuras todavía estuvieran de pie.

Mis observaciones fueron hechas a través de una capa de entumecimiento, mientras tiraba frenéticamente de mi cabello. Paseando nerviosamente, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Bella… ¡Yo la había hecho ir a casa!

Cayéndome de rodillas, grité en angustia y sentí la mano de Jacob sobre mi hombro. Él, Emmett y Riley habían estado esperando que me derrumbara. Escuchaba sus comentarios, detrás de mí, sobre cómo estaba funcionando como un robot. Lo que ellos no sabían era que yo había aprendido cómo poner mis emociones y reacciones a un lado para enfocarme en el trabajo… y en este caso, estaba a un paso de que todos mis mecanismos de defensa fallaran.

¡Yo la envié a esto!

—Jake, yo la hice ir a casa —admití ser el ejecutor de mi novia. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a ella que no era bueno para ella? ¿Cuántas veces ella se había reído de mí? Ahora mira lo que hice. Era un monstruo.

Una fuerte bofetada me despertó de mi pesadilla y miré para encontrar a Emmett arrodillado ante mí. Él realmente me había abofeteado.

—¡Cállate!

Debería haber estado hablando en voz alta.

—Recapacita, Edward. Piensa en eso. ¿Por qué mandaste a Bella a casa?

—Para que ella estuviese a salvo —gruñí.

—Exactamente.

Quería arremeter contra él, pero la mano de Jacob en mi hombro me detuvo.

—Y ella estaría a salvo, ¿por qué?

La esperanza se disparó dentro de mí. A salvo por el sótano. Bella debería haberlo recordado, ¿cierto? Teniendo en cuenta cuanto había discutido con ella y la había vuelto loca sobre ello. Emmett hizo una mueca cuando vio que había pensado en eso. Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro hacia la pila de escombros cuarenta y cinco metros atrás, no pude evitar empezar a rezar.

—Ahora, ellos no van a dejarte arruinar tus preciosas manos de doctor excavando a través de los escombros, así que empieza a hacer lo que mejor haces. Riley los convenció de que tú y Carlisle estarían mejor situados aquí, así que ellos están moviendo las cosas de primeros auxilios más cerca. Estoy seguro de que Esme las tendrá organizadas y aquí en pocos minutos. Riley les dirá a ellos sobre el sótano, Edward. Ellos no pararán hasta llegar ahí.

Emmett era un imbécil, pero era mi hermano. Casi quería abrazarlo cuando me dio una mano para pararme de donde había colapsado sobre los escombros que cubrían la vereda. Se marchó con seguridad, hasta que pensó que estaba fuera de mi vista y que yo estaba ocupado. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi apoyarse sobre una pared medio destruida y limpiar sus ojos. Cuando él se giró con culpa, nuestro ojos se encontraron por sobre el joven al que estaba vendando. Sacudiendo su cabeza con compasión, él sostuvo sus dedos en alto formando un corazón sobre su pecho, después se apartó y comenzó a caminar hacia abajo por Main Street para ayudar con la mudanza.

 _La risa de Bella hizo eco en el área abierta._

 _—Oye, Em, sal aquí afuera y ayúdame a levantar estas cosas. Tú eres los músculos en este equipo._

 _Ella tenía puesto un overol, su pelo recogido en una cola alta desordenada y pintura cubría la mitad de ella. Nos habíamos mudado al edificio mientras trabajábamos en él. Y mientras estábamos teniendo algunos momentos muy buenos viviendo como bohemios, la estructura de las paredes y las decoraciones le darían al lugar un sentimiento de hogar. Ella estaba tratando de conseguir que él la ayudara a poner a poner un andamio así ella podría llegar a las áreas altas de las paredes._

 _Mi hermano tenía que molestarla, por supuesto, sosteniendo su espalda como si fuera un hombre viejo… cojeando alrededor._

 _Bella lo abofeteó en el trasero cuando Emmett se tambaleó._

 _—¡Ow! Bells… —Trotó varios pasos para alejarse de ella—. ¿Por qué demonios fue eso? —Él frotó su mano sobre el lugar adolorido._

— _Te curaste de la espalda, ¿no? —se burló ella, sonriéndole en respuesta. Él rodó los ojos, pero ella se ganó su completa atención cuando agregó—: Necesitaba estar segura de que pudieras levantar esa enorme sartén de pollo frito, frijoles y puré de patatas que hice para ti esta noche._

 _—¿QUÉ? —gritó Emmett con asombro._

 _Bella era su diosa personal de la comida. Siendo de Forks, ella estaba especializada en mariscos, pescados y todo tipo de comida orgánica, Green Peace, ese tipo de alimentos. Ella estaba aprendiendo a cocinar el estilo de Oklahoma para Em y sus experimentos eran las cosas de sus sueños. Todos nos burlábamos de él por el peso extra que estaba ganando._

— _Más para amar —decía él, frotando su estómago._

 _Más tarde esa noche, él se alejó de la mesa, doblando sus brazos sobre su todavía plano abdomen._

— _Bella… —Él se palmeó la masa de músculos antes de poner su mano sobre su corazón—. Tú eres la chica de mi corazón. Deja a ese inútil de mi hermano. —Él meneó sus cejas hacia ella._

 _Ella hizo una forma de corazón con sus manos, golpeándola sobre el real._

— _El camino hacia un hombre es a través de su estómago, Em. Edward ya capturó mi corazón con su actitud de chico emo, pero te diré algo, mantendré tu corazón a salvo hasta que encuentres a la señora Pozo Sin Fondo, ¿está bien? —Ella sonrió y lo mandó al cielo del azúcar, sirviéndole una porción de tarta de mora hecha en casa con helado de vainilla._

Un día después, Bella y yo llegamos a casa y encontramos toda la sala completamente pintada, con un corazón simple pintado justo arriba de la puerta principal.

"Mantenlo a salvo."

Esas eran las palabras que Em había pintado justo debajo del corazón, recordándonos cada vez que salíamos por la puerta lo que teníamos que hacer.

Un gritó cruzó el camino, capturando mi atención de los recuerdos y de la mujer que estaba tratando. Ella había tenido suerte, entablillé su brazo derecho y su pierna, antes de que ella pudiera ser transportada al hospital para ponerle escayolas. Después de limpiar un corte en su cabeza, lo tapé hasta que pudieran coserlo en un lugar más esterilizado.

—Estará como nueva —le dije suavemente apretando su mano arrugada gentilmente, mientras los paramédicos levantaban la camilla, cuando un ruido llegó a nosotros.

Algo estaba pasando del otro lado de la calle y mi corazón se paró. Un grupo de bomberos estaban parados en medio de un área exterior de la destrucción de mi casa.

—¡Tenemos a uno! —Escuché un grito, pero por mi vida, no pude moverme. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse y estaba preocupado por lo que eso significaba. Definitivamente ellos deberían seguir trabajando. Incapaz de ver lo que ellos estaban haciendo, solo pude esperar.

—¡Médico! —gritó uno de los bomberos y, en contra de mi mejor juicio, empecé a avanzar antes de que cualquiera de los otro pudiera.

Los segundos que me llevó cruzar los escombros parecieron los más largos de mi vida, y tan pronto como pasé la línea del personal de rescate, tuve que tomar una respiración profunda.

Felix…

 _—Cariño, creo que puedo tener nuestro primer inquilino. —La voz de Bella sonaba entusiasmada._

 _Gastamos la mayor parte de nuestro dinero comprando el edificio y luego convirtiéndolo en una casa. Así que, como Sam había sugerido, habíamos discutido encontrar algunos inquilinos, si podíamos encontrar alguno que nos gustara. Bella se estaba tomando toda la cosa de arrendataria muy seriamente._

— _¿Sí? —respondí, distraído por el momentos mientras me cambiaba de mi bata a mi ropa de todos los días. Bella y yo íbamos a salir y había comprado un lindo conjunto para impresionarla. Haciendo uso de las comodidades de la ducha, estaba al menos un poco más presentable, aunque mi pelo era un desastre. A Bella le gustaba de esa forma, así que iba a seguir con ello._

— _Su nombre es Felix. Es como una bestia, incluso más que Emmett, pero es increíblemente talentoso en el modernismo._

 _Había tomado una clase de apreciación del arte cuando estaba en el pregrado, así que sabía un poco de lo que Bella estaba hablando. Pero cuando entró en más detallas sobre sus talentos particulares, estaba perdido._ _Afortunadamente, ella regresó a cosas más concretas._

 _—De todos modos, su familia es de Chicago, así que él está aquí solo, y él estaba preguntándole al profesor Jones sobre un alojamiento barato. Él tiene una beca, pero creo que viene de una gran familia, y está tratando de ser moderado ya que su hermana pequeña Jane se unirá a él el año que viene. Estaba pensando que el apartamento tiene espacio suficiente para dos… y que podemos rebajarles el precio… una clase de ayuda mientras ellos nos ayudan a nosotros, tú sabes… —Ella seguía hablando y podía oír el entusiasmo en su voz._

— _Amor… —traté de interrumpirla y, cuando finalmente pude, le dije—: Respira. —Ella soltó una risita—. Mira, tú confías en este profesor y si el confía en este chico, entonces siéntete libre de ofrecer el apartamento._ _¿Está bien?_

 _—Te amo —dijo suavemente._

 _—También te amo. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos, así que ponte sexy para mí._

 _—Siempre…_

 _Cuando colgué el teléfono, sonreí por la colección de almas perdidas de mi novia. Primero yo, después mi familia y amigos, ahora Felix… Bella tenía el corazón más grande._

Los signos vitales de Felix estaban cayendo, mientras yo intentaba frenéticamente estabilizarlo. Los bomberos estaban trabajando duro para sacar su pierna del concreto que colapsó sobre él. Él debería haberse ido, se suponía que esta tarde recogería a Jane del aeropuerto por una visita. Mientras los minutos pasaban, recordé las veces que él nos visitaba a Bella y a mí, las historias que nos contaba sobre su familia y amigos, su amor por su hermana pequeña y su entusiasmo porque ella vendría para estar en la universidad con él. Pensé en las veces que había comido con nosotros, desafiando a Emmett a concursos de comida y gimiendo que la comida de Bella competía con la de su madre. Recordé su cara horrorizada cuando Bella trató de arreglarle una cita con Heidi, una amiga de ella. Parecía que para el tamaño de Felix y su personalidad exuberante, él era extremadamente tímido cuando se trataba de citas. Había hablado de cómo quería sentar cabeza un día, cuando conociera a la chica que lo cautivara y empezar una gran familia.

Ahora, él no tendría esa oportunidad.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **content1**_ _.We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **content1**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Bella POV**

¡Alice era una mentirosa! ¡No estábamos bien!

 _Sus gritos llenaban el pequeño espacio a nuestro alrededor, haciendo_ _que_ _Jasper se_ _retorciera_ _y yo_ _quisiera_ _tirar de mi_ _cabello_ _. Ella estaba de parto. Su ligera_ _incomodidad_ _se había_ _salido_ _de control antes de que_ _se_ _rompiera_ _su_ _fuente. Estábamos en una puta zona de desastre, en el sótano de nuestra casa en ruinas, rodeados por cemento y metal retorcido y bajo la amenaza de posible_ _s_ _derrumbes_ _de todo tipo… Y Alice iba a tener su puto bebé._

 _Dulce Jesús._

Sentía que me desmayaba.

—Cariño... tienes que respirar —le recordó Jasper, intentando ayudarla. Alice lo miró con fuego en los ojos. De repente, temí por la vida de Jasper. Podría haber sobrevivido a un tornado hasta el momento, pero él estaba en peligro de que su mujer parturienta le arrancara la cabeza. Los ojos de él se ampliaron cuando lo maldijo, amenazándolo con cortarle las pelotas.

Una vez que la contracción de Alice disminuyó, se puso a llorar, disculpándose por ser _tan_ _perra_.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —suplicó Jasper, con la esperanza de obtener la mayor cantidad de información de ella en el poco tiempo que no estaba tratando de castrarlo.

—Necesitamos algunas toallas o algo para poner debajo de mí. Bella, ¿hay un cuchillo en la caja de Edward? —Tragué saliva, tratando de no vomitar lo que me había comido. ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Por qué demonios necesitábamos un cuchillo? No pude obtener una respuesta ya que Alice siguió hablando a través de mi mini-pánico—. Vamos a necesitar algo de alcohol, algo para envolverlo al bebé, un poco de agua… y ¿hay mantas allí?

Debía parecer un ciervo ante unos faros, porque Alice me gritó:

—¡Bella!

—¡Oh Dios, lo siento mucho! —Me levanté y me moví tan rápido como pude hacia la caja. Le haría las preguntas después. Sin saber todo lo que Alice acababa de decir, tomé una decisión en menos de un segundo y agarré la orilla de la caja, arrastrándola sobre los escombros y regresé a donde Jasper había acomodado a Alice.

 _Otro grito proveniente de mi hermana me hizo querer gritar también. Ella era_ _la_ _fuerte y lo había sido toda mi vida, pero más aún cuando habíamos perdido a Charlie._

 _Diez y treinta y cinco. El reloj decía que eran las diez y treinta y cinco y Charlie todavía no estaba en casa. Eso me confundía, me desconcertaba. La vida de Charlie era como un reloj. Él se despertaba a la misma hora todos los días,_ _después_ _comía su desayuno diez minutos antes de ir a trabajar. Volvía_ _puntualmente_ _a las nueve y quince, antes de anunciar cómo había sido su día._

 _Pero cuando el coche de policía con_ _las_ _sirenas se detuvo en su camino de entrada, lo_ _supe_ _._

 _Caminé_ _aturdida a la puerta principal y la_ _abrí_ _antes de que pudiera_ _n_ _golpear. No quería ser_ _grosera_ _._

 _Mark, el subjefe de Charlie, fue al grano, sus ojos azules sombríos._

— _Lo siento, Bella._ _Hubo_ _un accidente._

 _¿_ _Accidente?_ _,_ _me burlé. Recibir un disparo en el cumplimiento del deber no es un accidente._

 _Me sentí tan sola_ _durante_ _el tiempo que tardó Alice_ _en_ _llegar a casa_ _,_ _a Forks_ _,_ _desde Seattle. Mark y su esposa me llevaron a su casa y se sentaron conmigo, o realmente debería decir_ _que me cuidaron durante_ _mi entumecida confusión, mientras trataba de procesar todo._

 _Estábamos solas. Total y absolutamente solas._

 _A propósito había_ _evitado pensar en lo que significaba hasta que llegó Alice, acompañada de Jasper. Esperé hasta_ _que_ _llegamos a casa… esa_ _ya_ _no era realmente nuestra casa. Simplemente un lugar lleno de recuerdos que causó que el nudo en_ _mi_ _garganta se expand_ _iera_ _. Esperé hasta que entramos y cerra_ _mos_ _la puerta detrás_ _de nosotros_ _para derrumbarme. Alice me agarró y me abrazó fuertemente. Por horas, todo lo que se podía oír era el sonido del llanto y_ _los sollozos_ _. Jasper estaba con nosotras, un brazo alrededor de cada una, frotando suaves círculos sobre nuestras espaldas._

Habían sido fuertes para mí entonces y, ahora, me tocaba a mí.

—Bueno, Ali, simplemente traje todo. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con un cuchillo? —pregunté, buscando la navaja suiza que había visto.

—Para cortar el cordón umbilical.

Casi se me cae el cuchillo de nuevo en la caja. _Oh Dios... definitivamente iba a desmayarme._ Había una razón específica por la que no era doctora. La sangre y yo noéramos amigas. Entonces recordé todas esas clases a las que fui con ella y comencé a respirar usando los métodos que me habían enseñado. _Todo saldrá bien._ _Muchas mujeres pasa_ _n_ _por esto. Es completamente natural._

Sacudí una pequeña manta que puse debajo de Alice cuando Jasper la levantó suavemente. Tan pronto como la apoyó en la manta, otra contracción la golpeó. El volumen de mi respiración subió y le dio algo en que concentrarse. Alice y yo jadeamos durante la contracción.

 _—_ _Tienes que limpiar_ _el cuchillo_ _, Bella —me dijo, agitando una toallita humedecida con alcohol_ _que había agarrado de las cosas que yo había puesto_ _sobre la tapa limpia de la caja—. Vamos a tener que envolver al bebé en una manta después de_ _que cortes_ _el cordón._

¡¿Yo cortaría el cordón?! !¿Qué demonios?! Sabía que ella quería que yo estuviera involucrada, pero ¿en serio?

Me consolé recordando que tendría que pasar por eso con el tiempo y, de repente, me acordé de la conversación que había tenido con Edward después de asistir a una clase con Alice.

— _E, ¿cuántos bebés dijiste que querías? —le pregunté, mirando a través de una de las muchas revistas de embarazo que_ _me_ _habían entregado en_ _la_ _clase. Una habitación llena de mujeres felizmente embarazadas_ _en serio había hecho algo a_ _mis hormonas._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió desde el baño._ _É_ _l acababa de terminar su ducha._

 _Me encogí de hombros._

— _Solo me preguntaba_ _._

— _¿Cuántos quieres_ _tú_ _?_

 _—_ _Dos... quizás tres. —_ _S_ _onreí a_ _nte el_ _pensamiento de mini versiones de Edward y_ _mías_ _._

 _Oí la puerta abrirse y salió mi sensual novio, el pelo chorreando y una toalla que_ _colgaba_ _en sus caderas. No ayudó que sus ojos brilla_ _ran_ _con malicia a_ _nte_ _mí en respuesta._

— _Creo que podríamos hacer dos o tres. Pero… ¿tal vez deberíamos practicar_ _primero_ _?_

Me había tomado contra la pared poco después y luego me acurruqué contra él en la cama y reímos mientras le contaba historias sobre todas las cosas divertidas del embarazo que había oído. La mayoría habló sobre diseños rosas y azules y la forma en que iban a decorar los cuartos de los bebés. Alice y Jasper habían sido la única pareja que conocía en la sociedad moderna que no quería saber lo que iban a tener con antelación. Así que, por supuesto, ella iba a pintar de verde el cuarto del bebé.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido dos cosas acerca de que quedara embarazada: teníamos que hacerlo jóvenes y nos gustaría saber el sexo tan pronto como fuera posible. Esme y Carlisle ya estaban intentando, así que habíamos acordado ayudarnos unos a otros… para equilibrar tener un bebé con nuestras carreras y noches de citas.

Un gemido gutural me trajo de vuelta de los recuerdos de mi jodidamente sensual novio e hice una mueca por el cuchillo en mi mano.

—Agarraré al bebé, Jazz. Tú tendrás el placer… —dije, entregándole el cuchillo que había limpiado y envuelto en un paño con alcohol. El lugar estaba sucio con todos los escombros y estaba preocupada como el infierno acerca de que Ali diera a luz ahí. Edward me había hablado al respecto, explicando cómo las mujeres necesitaban tener un ambiente estéril con la menor tensión posible y las provisiones de apoyo médico.

No teníamos absolutamente nada de eso.

Estábamos tan jodidos.

Pero, por otro lado, no era como si tuviéramos muchas opciones.

Después de eso el trabajo de parto de Alice se aceleró, volviéndose más fuerte y más rápido. En medio de las fuertes contracciones, Ali intentaba decirnos todo lo que podía para hacerlo mucho más sencillo para nosotros, para sí misma y para el bebé. Era fácil de ver cómo el embarazo había cambiado a Alice, cómo se había vuelto más responsable y cariñosa de lo que ya era. Ella iba a ser una gran madre.

 _También quiero_ _ser una gran madre_ , pensé, recordando las conversaciones con Edward. Quería que todos mis bebés se parecieran a él. Quería niñas pelirrojas y de ojos verdes que tuvieran a su padre envuelto alrededor de sus pequeños dedos, y quería chicos altos y apuestos que romperían los corazones de las niñas con su dulzura y belleza. Yo quería sostenerlos contra mi pecho y bajar la vista a sus caras preciosas, y quería a Edward junto a mí mientras lo hacía.

 _Traté de ignorar la voz que gritaba en mi interior_ _que me decía_ _que_ _tal vez ahora_ _no t_ _endría_ _una oportunidad. Jasper, Alice, el bebé y yo podríamos morir aquí esta noche. Sí, el tornado había pasado y sobrevivimos a eso, pero estaba muy consciente de que_ _los escombros_ _encima de nosotros podría_ _n_ _caer_ _sobre nuestras cabezas en cualquier momento._

 _Edward sabría que hacer,_ susurró una voz, recordándome que Edward no estaba aquí.

Un agudo grito de Alice cubrió el sollozo que escapó de mí, pero también me hizo llenarme de valor. Su dolor y su miedo de repente me enfocaron. Alice no se iba a morir bajo mi cuidado. Jasper agarraría a su bebé cuando él o ella hiciera su entrada a este mundo, y yo iba a ayudarlos. Habían sacrificado demasiado por mí… llevándome con ellos cuando Charlie falleció, a pesar de que eran una pareja nueva y estaban recién enamorándose, se mudaron a Oklahoma para estar cerca de mí.

El pánico y el miedo desaparecieron y recordé las cosas que había aprendido.

—Ali, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a ponerme detrás de ti y apoyarte para que puedas pujar con fuerza, ¿está bien? Y Jasper estará allí para ayudar a traer al bebé a este mundo. Por lo tanto, toma ahora una respiración profunda y cuando llegue la siguiente contracción, vamos a pujar.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo y cuando Jasper grito "veo la cabeza del bebé", pensé que habíamos estado en trabajo de parto por horas. Alice sollozó de dolor y alivio, su pequeño cuerpo ya estaba tenso con la siguiente contracción.

—Vamos, hermanita, podemos hacerlo. Hazme tía —supliqué y me incliné para besarla en la frente.

Y Dios la bendijo, porque eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Con un último pujo heroico, trajo a un bebé gordo y sano al mundo.

Jasper jadeó, sus ojos grandes y llenos de admiración, y entonces él se rió. Sosteniendo al bebé en un brazo, cogió el cuchillo que había dejado a su lado. Cuando un llanto lleno el ambiente, anunciando lo infeliz que estaba el bebé, Jasper admiró a Alice con amor brillando en sus ojos azules. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Era tía!

No importaba que estuviésemos sepultados en el infierno o que nuestras vidas estuvieran en el limbo.

No importaba que el paso de las horas estaba comenzando a preocuparme y estaba empezando a creer que, posiblemente, la gente podría pensar que estábamos muertos, incluso aunque Edward nunca se diera por vencido con nosotros.

No importaba que los tres estuvimos en el infierno y volvimos, doloridos y sangrando.

Porque había un milagro que eclipsó todo.

Levantando el bebé de modo que pudiéramos ver su cara, Jasper anunció:

—Mamá, conoce a Jackson Charles Whitlock.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **content1**. __We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **content1** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **POV Edward.**

 _—E, tengo una sorpresa para ti —se había burlado Bella de mí solo quince minutos atrás, cuando me llamó para dejarme saber que ella y Alice estarían llegando pronto y que me preparara. Siempre que usaba esas palabras juntas, mi polla saltaba por atención._

 _Ella se había ido por una semana, había manejado con Alice a Forks para recoger algunas reliquias familiares para poner en la casa. Esta estaba finalmente terminada, la última capa de pintura puesta en todas las habitaciones, el último problema técnico resuelto. Y ella tuvo esa brillante idea de viajar al estado de Washington para recoger las cosas que ella y Alice habían salvado de su casa de la infancia, dándonos una "semana de descanso"._

— _Se trata de que sea especial… nuestra fiesta de inauguración de la casa —se burló ella y aleteó sus ojos hacia mí seductoramente._

 _Me había comportado como un bebé sobre ella dejándome, pero ahora podía ver el punto. Estaba como un adolescente cachondo, listo para poner mis manos en ella. Sería nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor en nuestra casa terminada y lo haría memorable. Había tendido la cama con sábanas nuevas de seda y prendido velas alrededor de la habitación, me aseguré de que música suave llenara el espacio y que el champán se enfriara en una cubeta con hielo. Después esperé que ella pasara por la puerta de la habitación, como me había ordenado._

 _No podía ser demasiado pronto. ¡La deseaba!_

 _Como si mi deseo se hiciera realidad, ella apareció. Tuve poco tiempo para darle vueltas a la gabardina y a los tacones que estaba usando, porque me paré y me lancé sobre ella._

 _Sosteniendo su mano en alto, ella movió su dedo hacia mí._

 _—¡No! Siéntate ahí._

 _«Sí, señora»_ _, respondimos mi polla y yo._

 _Un montón de cosas pasaron después de eso, pero lo que más recuerdo, además del_ striptease _que me hizo, es la visión de ella en tacones, el negligé negro, sus brillantes labios rojos y el tatuaje curado que descubrió. Era una E mayúscula, puesta en el escudo de Superman. Y estaba justo sobre su corazón, brillante en azul y rojo sobre su pálida piel._

 _Fue la cosa más jodidamente sexy que vi en mi vida._

 _Recorriendo mis labios sobre él, no pude evitar gemir._

— _Desde el primer momento en que te vi, tienes mi corazón._ _Te deseaba_ _muchísimo, todavía lo hago. Tienes mi salvación o mi destrucción en la palma de tu mano, Bella. —Puse su mano en mi cabello, silenciosamente rogándole que enterrara sus dedos en él. Ella no tenía idea de lo que me hacía sentir sus dedos tirando de mí—. Esta noche, voy a sacar cualquier pensamiento de tu cabeza que no sea el aquí y ahora. Planeo adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, asegurándome de que llevarás el recuerdo de mi amor en cada poro de él._

 _La oí gemir mientras ponía su mano sobre mi acelerado corazón y yo colocaba mis labios sobre su garganta. Sintiendo las vibraciones de su cuerpo contra el mío, me sentí crecer más._

 _«Necesito calmarme»_ _, pensé, tomando prestada la frase preferida de Emmett para mí._

 _Ya habría tiempo para la cosa dura y rápida después. Quería hacerle el amor. Mi Bella. Perdí un poco el control y gruñí en su cuello, sabiendo que la mujer que estaba acostada debajo de mí me eligió y dejó eso claro con la tinta que escogió. Dios, la extrañé… una semana era demasiado tiempo para estar separados._

 _El gemido de necesidad que se me escapó habría sonado patético, excepto por el hecho de que dejó a Bella saber la cantidad de control que tenía sobre mí. Podría ser un bastardo controlador en la cama, pero el placer de Bella era siempre mi objetivo. Incluso con mis rarezas y mis locuras, ella me había elegido. Quería gritar desde la terraza de nuestra casa que ella era mía._

— _Sí, tuya, y tú eres mío —dijo ella bajito, diciéndome que había hablado en voz alta._

— _Te amo —murmuré bruscamente contra su garganta._

 _Mis dedos se metieron entre las finas ondas de su cabello. Las hebras castañas oscuras acariciaban la piel de mis dedos y, por un momento, disfruté cómo se deslizaban por las puntas de ellos. Extendiéndolas como un halo alrededor de las adorables facciones de su cara, me maravillé con la luminosidad de su cara antes de rozar mis pulgares sobre sus hermosos pómulos._

 _Su gemido de placer me impulsó a probarla, así que apoyé mis labios sobre su pómulo derecho y repartí besos suaves alrededor de su delicada estructura. Mi camino me llevó a su oreja y me tomé un tiempo extraordinariamente largo para trazar su lóbulo antes de mordisquearlo. Un gemido de placer salió de mí cuando ella movió sus caderas, frotándose contra mi dureza._

— _Ángel… —murmuré suavemente, respirando sobre su piel ligeramente húmeda. Ella se estremeció, su mano acariciando mi cabello—. Dios… no tienes ni idea cuánto amo sentirte hacer eso —dije, recorriendo con mi mano y mi lengua su barbilla. Ella trató de bajar sus labios a los míos, pero yo quería mordisquear su otra oreja también._

 _Alejando suavemente su cabello de la delicada piel detrás de su oreja, la chupé ligeramente dentro de mi boca. Pasando mi mano libre sobre su negligé, la dejé donde mis dedos se apoyaban sobre su hinchado pecho, las puntas de mis dedos tocando mi tatuaje. El pensamiento me tenía gruñendo por la posesividad y ella empujó sus pechos contra mí en una súplica silenciosa. Me reí entre dientes, sin estar dispuesto a moverme todavía._

 _—Paciencia, ángel._

 _Moviendo mi lengua sobre su piel, recogí su sabor, saboreándolo. Mi mano se apretó suavemente y la moví rápidamente detrás de su hombro para empujarla más cerca de mi boca, usando el fabuloso acceso para morder suavemente los músculos que iban hacia su hombro. Ella gimió por la sensación de mis dientes contra ella._

 _Demasiado rudo… Estaba siendo demasiado todo. Me separé por un momento, jadeando, pero ella usó sus dedos enredados en mi pelo para presionar sus labios firmemente contra los míos._

— _Otra vez, Edward..._

 _Entonces rocé mis dientes sobre su clavícula hacia el escote de su negligé, lo suficientemente fuerte para darle placer pero sin lastimar su piel._

— _¿Puedo? —pregunté, retrocediendo para mirar la lujuria que llenaba sus ojos._

 _Ella observó a mi cuerpo retroceder y como me sentaba. Sabía que la revelación de su piel, una pequeña pulgada a la vez, sería una visión increíblemente erótica. Una vez más, me tomé unos momentos para pasar mis dedos por su cabello, disfrutando como se deslizaba entre ellos. Llevando una parte de su pelo a mi nariz para inhalar su esencia, la guardé en mi memoria y noté la vibración de su cuerpo. Agarrándolo completamente, lo enrosqué alrededor de mi puño varias veces y la empujé impacientemente contra mí. Cerrando los ojos, moví las puntas de mis dedos sobre el delicado arco de su cuello, causándole piel de gallina. Ella siseó impaciente y moví mis labios para murmurar contra la piel de su cuello._

— _Permíteme tener mis momentos, Bella. Hacerte el amor… Pasé años soñando con esto… antes de incluso saber que serías tú. Y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestra casa… y tú eres mía… Y, Dios, te extrañé._

 _Ella se calmó y usé la punta de mi nariz para trazar la línea donde su cabello se unía con su cremosa piel blanca, terminando mi exploración con un beso suave detrás de cada lóbulo de su oreja. Dejando suavemente su melena sobre uno de sus hombros, llevé mis temblorosas manos a los tirantes que me impedían observar el cuerpo más seductor que había visto nunca. Pulgadas de gloriosa piel sin manchas eran interrumpidas solo por la seda negra con la que ella me había torturado. Usando mis manos para sacarlo por sus hombros, cayó por sus brazos y ella se movió para permitir que se deslizara por sus caderas._

— _Edward, sácate la camisa, por favor._

 _¿Qué llevaba puesto? No podía recordarlo. Ella se rio, dándose cuenta de cuán distraído estaba._

 _Mi camisa se unió a su negligé negro y después ella se inclinó hacia mí, juntando nuestras pieles de una manera decadente. Su cabeza descansó sobre mi pecho y yo acaricié con las puntas de mis dedos la longitud de sus dos brazos, hipnotizado por su delgadez. Ella finalmente agarró mis manos inquietas, entrelazando nuestros dedos así ella podía pasar las puntas de los suyos por la parte superior, hipnotizada por el juego de huesos y músculos._

 _Un gemido de satisfacción se reunió entre los dos cuando Bella conectó nuestros labios otra vez. Esta vez ella movió su cuerpo y lentamente nos presionó contra la cama. Sus labios se rozaron sobre los míos antes de que tomara mi labio inferior dentro de su boca para chuparlo. Lo mordisqueó suavemente antes de presionarme a abrirme. Después tuve el exquisito placer de sentir su lengua contra la mía. Pasamos algunos momentos saboreándonos el uno al otro, nuestras lenguas explorando y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, volviéndonos más agresivos._

 _Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo y yo estaba aturdido por su belleza. Cuando empujó su cabello detrás de sus hombros, fui capaz de ver la extensión de su cremosa piel pálida, sus pechos altos y mi "E". Mientras miraba la lujuria que llenaba sus ojos, apoyé las manos en su cintura y suavemente comencé mi camino hacia arriba. Mis pulgares se posaron debajo de sus pechos, presionándolos hacia arriba en el aire mientras acariciaba la suave piel. Sus pezones se endurecieron y yo ya no podía negar mi necesidad. Sentándome para tomar uno en mi boca, froté la punta con la lengua. Bella gritó mi nombre y mis caderas se elevaron hacia el calor sobre ellas. Mi brazo se envolvió alrededor de su espalda, empujándola hacia mí mientras le acariciaba el otro pezón con el pulgar. Alterné entre los dos pezones, lamiendo y succionando para atormentar a ambos. Tratando todo lo que podía de ignorar su humedad frotándose contra mí, sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla._

 _—Edward… Dios…_

 _Me tiró el pelo mientras se mecía contra mí, restregándose sobre mi excitación._

 _—Voy a…_

 _Podía sentirlo… ella estaba por explotar, así que mordí ligeramente la hinchazón de su pecho y agarré sus caderas con mi mano libre para asegurarla más firmemente contra mí, así podría empujar contra ella, mandándola sobre el borde. Una ola fresca de su esencia me llegó justo antes de que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y ella jadeara. Pasé las manos a lo largo de los fuertes músculos de su espalda, calmándola, antes de sentir que empezaba a estremecerse contra mí. Se desplomó sobre mí, poniendo su cara en la parte superior de mi cabeza._

— _Me matarás —murmuró ella._

— _Imposible, eso es solo el comienzo. —No quería nada más que perderme dentro de ella._

 _Ella gimió, poniendo sus labios sobre mi oreja._

— _¿En serio? ¿Qué te está deteniendo?_

 _Me reí y la giré para que quedara debajo de mí en la cama. Lo plano de su abdomen me llamó la atención y apoyé ahí mi mejilla, rozando nuestras pieles, en un intento de calmarme. Su olor y su calor me golpearon con fuerza y me sorprendió que ella no se quejara por la fuerza con la que agarré sus caderas. Yo sabía, por experiencia, cuán intoxicante podría ser su sabor y, después de permitir que un gruñido se escapara de mi pecho, comencé a moverme hacia su centro._

— _Edward… quiero… quiero probarte..._

— _Más tarde —gruñí, siendo todo un macho primitivo con ella._

 _Su jadeo cuando mis labios se rozaron contra su carne caliente, me excitó._

— _¿Qué quieres, Bella?_

 _Ella gritó un poco frustrada por mi técnica._

— _¡Dime! —ordené, asegurándome de que mi aliento caliente soplara contra ella._

 _Se movió, tratando de encontrar fricción, pero la detuve, separando sus piernas todavía más y mirando hacia abajo a su coño rosa y húmedo. Estaba hinchada y húmeda, y me moví para rozar con la punta de mi dedo un lado de sus hinchados labios, asegurándome de golpear su clítoris en el proceso. Cuando ella se apretó por la necesidad, no pude evitar mi sonrisa de lobo. Era tan jodidamente perfecta y no podía esperar para hundir mi polla en ella. Pero en su lugar, pasé la punta de mis dedos por su clítoris, demandando una respuesta._

 _Ella se retorció fuertemente ante el contacto, incluso mientras gritaba:_

— _Tus labios en mí, tu lengua en mí._

 _Le mordí el clítoris como recompensa y después gruñí de placer cuando sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, sosteniéndome contra su centro mientras ella mecía sus caderas contra mi cara. Moviendo mis manos a su alrededor para agarrar su trasero, la aseguré contra mí y cené, su sabor era increíble. Estaba húmeda por su orgasmo anterior y la lamí, moviendo mi lengua por sus pliegues y entrando en ella, imitando lo que tenía la intención de disfrutar pronto. Cuando moví la lengua alrededor de su clítoris, ella siseó de placer._

— _Otra vez, Edward… por favor —gimió._

 _Hice lo que me ordenó, pero arrastrando mi lengua sobre ella, sabiendo por la tensión palpitante que la atravesaba que sería todo lo que tomaría. Tembló contra mí, jadeando mi nombre. Disfruté el sutil movimiento de sus caderas contra mi cara._

 _¿Serían tres veces suficientes para una cálida bienvenida a casa?_

 _Moví mis dedos por su humedad y los deslicé dentro de ella, entrando en la estrechez caliente de su cuerpo, estirándola delicadamente._

 _—Oh… mi… Dios. Edward, no puedo. —Puso las manos a los lados de mi cara y me empujó para que la mirara. Observé sus ojos y continué empujando lentamente dentro de ella, estirándola gentilmente. Su cara estaba sonrojada y sus labios hinchados donde ella había estado mordiéndolos._

 _—Sí, puedes. —No le dejé dudas—. Me dejaste… aquí solo por toda una semana. Casi me volví loco, Bella. Dámelo, ahora. Tú puedes hacerlo._

 _—Edward —gruñó, tratando de amenazarme con lo que yo quería de ella. Pero estaba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad, podía sentir el próximo orgasmo formándose, sus paredes tensándose alrededor de mis dedos._

 _Sonreí y disfruté la vista de ella perdiendo la pelea mientras la pasión destellaba en su rostro y su boca se relajaba suavemente mientras yo empujaba lentamente de vuelta dentro de su cuerpo. Su cara era una obra maestra mientras se preparaba para el orgasmo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y se recorrió los labios con la lengua. Su pelo estaba alrededor de su rostro en un desenfrenado desastre mientras se arqueaba sutilmente hacia mí. Moví mi pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones mientras curvaba mis otros dedos en su interior y era cautivado por los suaves estremecimientos que siguieron mientras ella se giraba y arqueaba otra vez hacia mí, sus manos agarrando mis bíceps, su cara congelada en la agonía de la liberación._

 _Disfruté de la sensación de ella jadeando contra mí, sabiendo que le había exprimido cada gota de placer. Pero Bella era Bella y estaba determinada a dar lo mejor que tenía._

 _Después de unos momentos, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y nos giró para estar sobre mí otra vez, moviendo sus dedos sobre mi cara y después bajando por mi pecho, tocando los finos vellos de ahí. Ella procedió a mordisquear mi mandíbula, succionando y lamiendo alternativamente mi piel. Estaba duro como una roca y el sentir sus manos y labios sobre mi piel prendía fuego mi cuerpo, presionándome a perder el poco control que tenía. Sin embargo, me gustó el juego de interés que había en su cara mientras sus ojos seguían los caminos que tomaba con su explotación. Finalmente, se movió más abajo para desabrocharme los pantalones y mover sus manos sobre mi abdomen. Observé sus ojos a medida que ella miraba cada pulgada de carne que aparecía mientras empujaba mis pantalones y bóxeres lentamente por mis piernas._

— _Eres hermoso —susurró suavemente ella, rozando las puntas de sus dedos arriba y abajo por mi longitud._

— _No estoy seguro de que el cuerpo masculino excitado sea considerado hermoso, Bella. —Me ahogué._

— _El tuyo sí._

 _Me incliné y conecté nuestros labios, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el mío y gruñendo cuando sus senos tocaron mi pecho y su caliente sexo se rozó contra mi erección._

— _No puedo durar mucho más…_

— _¡DIOS! —gimió ella sobre mis labios—. Hazme el amor._

 _Me reí entre dientes._

— _Pensé que eso era lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Enterrando mis manos en su cabello, me liberé, atrayendo sus labios hacia mí. Empujando mi lengua en su boca, demandé una respuesta. Sus manos se movieron alrededor de mis costillas y mi estómago, para envolverse a mi alrededor. Mis ojos rodaron hacia el fondo de mi cabeza y mi boca se despegó de la de ella mientras decía una maldición._

— _¡Edward Cullen! —Sonrió mientras rozaba su mano arriba y abajo sobre mi longitud. Era incapaz de responder._

 _La devolución era el infierno… o, en este caso, el cielo._

 _Sonidos ininteligibles escapaban de mi garganta un ardor, como fuego, se extendía por mis huesos y mi cuerpo, tensando mi abdomen. Sus gentiles caricias eran una tortura, como fantasmas sobre mí, y yo era literalmente masilla en sus manos. Bella se inclinó y empezó un beso apasionado mientras continuaba moviendo sus pequeñas manos sobre mí. Cuando hizo un círculo sobre mí y empezó a aplicar presión, mis caderas se movieron hacia ella, incrementando la fricción, y rompí el contacto entre nuestros labios para gruñir su nombre. Era una tortura exquisita, pero me sorprendí cuando ella empezó a bajar sus besos por mi pecho. Por mucho que deseara sentir sus labios a mi alrededor, explotaría si me tocaba de esa manera y quería estar dentro de ella la primera vez esta noche. Nos giré sobre la cama una vez más, quedando con nuestros cuerpos perfectamente alineados._

 _Mirándola a la cara, estaba asombrado por su belleza. Mi ángel… la razón de mi existencia._

 _Su estrechez y su calor húmedo amenazaban con romper toda mi habilidad de concentrarme a ir lento, tuve que amortiguar mi grito de éxtasis cuando envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor y empujó mi cuerpo completamente dentro de ella. Los dos jadeamos ante la sensación de estar completos, nuestros ojos bloqueados en miradas de adoración. Estaba rodeado de calor… un maravilloso calor que lo abarcaba todo… acurrucado en el cuerpo que era tanto una casa para mí como la que habíamos construido juntos, la que estábamos celebrando._

— _¡Mía! —gemí apoyando mis labios sobre la E en su pecho._

— _Sí, mío._

 _Quién se movió después y empezó la hermosa sinfonía era un misterio. Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se enredaran uno contra el otro. La posición me permitía ir más profundo y su sexo resbaladizo me volvía loco. Agarré sus caderas, hundiéndome más en su cuerpo, y empujando más profundo, más rápido y más salvajemente contra ella. Milagrosamente, sentí que ella empezaba a apretarse a mi alrededor como un puño._

— _Joder… Joder… Joder. No todavía —murmuré internamente, disfrutando el ir y venir de ella a mi alrededor, queriendo que continuara para siempre._

— _¡Por favor, Edward! —gritó ella, apartándose._

 _Todo mi cuerpo estaba enfocado en la sensación de ella… envuelta a mi alrededor… viendo su cabeza cayéndose hacia atrás en abandono… su cuello expuesto y traté de morderla. Explotando mientras mordía su hombro, me hundí dentro de ella egoístamente, moviendo mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás para prolongar la sensación que abarcaba sentir que la estaba reclamando. Me hundí en el delicioso olvido mientras me venía fuerte en su interior, estremeciéndome una y otra vez mientras gruñía sobre su piel antes de colapsar sobre ella._

 _Totalmente saciado y en paz, finalmente encontré un poco de energía y me moví de arriba de ella, esperando no haberla aplastado. Ante mi mirada de preocupación, ella sonrió, recorriendo con sus manos mi pecho antes de que nos acomodáramos en nuestra forma favorita de acurrucarnos después del sexo, su cabeza en mi pecho y mis dedos jugando con su cabello._

— _¿Edward?_

— _¿Mmmm? —tarareé, incapaz incluso de abrir los ojos. Cómo ella tuvo la fuerza para levantarse apoyándose en su codo y mirar hacia mí, no podía entenderlo._

— _No sé qué haría si te pierdo —dijo en una voz repentinamente sería._

 _Ante el sonido triste de su voz, encontré la fuerza para enfocarme en ella._

— _Bella, ángel, te prometo con cada gramo de fuerza que tengo, que nada se interpondrá entre nosotros._

—Edward, necesitas tomarte un descanso y comer algo —dijo Esme en voz baja, apoyando una mano en mi brazo y sacándome del recuerdo de Bella y nuestra noche.

Asintiendo hacia los paramédicos porque la mujer en la que había estado trabajando estaba lista para irse, me giré hacia mi cuñada. Quería gritar que no comería hasta que Bella lo hiciera, pero viendo el amor en los suaves ojos azules de Esme, me mordí la lengua. Era cerca de medianoche y no podía recordar cuándo había comido por última vez. Un repentino mareo me golpeó y Esme tomó el control, enredando su brazo con el mío y llevándome a la tienda que había sido puesta para los rescatistas.

Un repentino silencio cayó sobre el grupo mientras ella me sentaba y me daba una botella de agua antes de girarse para ir a buscarme algo para comer. Estaba seguro de que ellos sabían mi historia y los suaves murmullos que escuché cuando incliné y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos confirmaron mis sospechas.

—Trabajando todo el día…

—Su novia, la hermana embarazada de ella y su esposo…

—Salvó a uno de esos chicos, su hermano y él…

—La señora Brewer dijo que él sostuvo su mano mientras la curaba.

—Encontraron a uno de sus amigos, pero el chico murió…

—No sé si alguien está vivo en los escombros… —La voz tranquila del hombre era suave, pero después escuché—: Ellos traerán a los perros.

Perros que buscan cadáveres…

 _«¡NO!»,_ pensé mientras me encogía de nuevo. No podían cambiar esto a una misión de recuperación tan pronto. ¡Tenían que seguir con la búsqueda y el rescate solo un poco más! Sí, me había dado cuenta que cada vez menos y menos de las personas que nos traían necesitaban de los cuidados médicos míos y de Carlisle… más y más eran traídos en bolsas… pero no habían sido capaces de limpiar los escombros todavía. Habían pasado solo seis o siete horas desde que todo nos golpeó. Era demasiado pronto.

Le juré que nada nos separaría y no iba a dejarlos parar hasta que estuviésemos al final de la pila. Me paré para ir, pero varios de los chicos me miraron y se dieron cuenta de que había oído. Uno empezó a hablar cuando Riley apareció a mi lado.

—¡Edward, detente!

—¡NO! Sal de mi camino. Excavaré yo mismo, Riley. Si ellos están listos para rendirse, lo haré yo.

Habían tenido una entrada de doctores, enfermeras y paramédicos durante el tiempo que yo estuve trabajando en la última mujer, así que tendrían suficientes recursos y mis habilidades no serían necesarias. Mis manos podrían estar temblando demasiado para dar cuidados médicos, pero era capaz de cavar.

Bella estaba enterrada debajo de esa pila de escombros y el pensamiento me volvía loco. No podía soportar quedarme parado un minuto más o curar a otra persona mientras trataba de no colapsar. Me dolía el corazón, como si un gran agujero se hubiera abierto en mi interior. Estaba a punto de derrumbarme por la agonía de no tener a Bella a mi lado, de no ser capaz de besarla, de no saber si ella estaba viva o muerta, lastimada o bien.

Ella era mi todo… mi todo. Nosotros éramos las dos mitades que formaban un todo. Ella me enseñó a reír y jugar, mientras yo le daba seguridad. Ella empujaba y yo tiraba. Ella me sacó de mi cascarón y yo… la hice sentir valiosa y amada.

Ella era mi todo… mi ángel… mi para siempre. Y no me podía ir sin ella. No sobreviviría si la perdía.

—Edward, siéntate —ordenó Carlisle a mi lado, dejando un sándwich, una manzana y una botella de agua en la mesa delante de mí. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había estado paseando frenéticamente, perdido en mis pensamientos. Tuve que sacarme las manos del cabello y, estaba seguro, de que lucía como un hombre loco.

—No pondrás tus pies en esos escombros antes de que descanses y comas, así que haz eso y después tú y yo iremos juntos. —Se sentó a horcajadas en el banco y después se giró hacia adelante para estar frente a la mesa, donde otra comida igual estaba frente a él.

Esme estrechó sus ojos hacia mí, dejándome saber que no ganaría esa batalla.

—Pero, Carl… —empecé.

—No hay peros. Sienta tu trasero ahí, come y después iremos —gruñó él, pero pude ver las lágrimas inesperadas en sus ojos.

—Oye, hombre… —Miré y me encontré a varios de los trabajadores de emergencias parados inseguros a mi lado—. Oye, la señora Brewer… ella, mmm… fue mi maestra en la primaria. Gracias por, eh, cuidar de ella. Termina tu sándwich y… —Miró a los otros y ellos asintieron—. Cuando los chicos del otro turno vengan en más o menos quince minutos, nos quedaremos contigo. No es como si ellos fueran a hacer que nos moviéramos. Hay una tonelada de voluntarios por todo el lugar, así que los podemos convencer de que te dejen ir. —Él se movió nervioso bajo mi mirada—. ¿Está bien?

Estaba atónito por su generosidad. Deberían estar tan cansados como yo y estaba seguro de que tenían familias que los esperaban en casa. Mi casa estaba en ruinas y el destino de la mujer que amo, Jasper y Alice era incierto. No había ninguna razón para que ellos me ayudaran… solo la bondad de sus corazones. Yo solo había estado haciendo mi trabajo para sus amigos, era así de simple.

—Gracias. —No sabía qué más decir.

Solo veinte minutos después, alimentado no solo con uno, sino con dos sándwiches, y una gran taza de café, acepté agradecido unos guantes de David, el chico que se había acercado a mí.

—Bueno, tuvimos suerte, conozco al chico que está a cargo. Él es bueno, un poco fanático, pero si puedes manejar eso… —Él se encogió de hombros.

No me importaba el fanatismo, solo ser capaz de trabajar en lo que quedaba de mi casa. Ellos habían movido una tonelada de ladrillos y escombros, así que no faltaría mucho para que llegáramos al sótano. Solo esperaba que no hubiese colapsado o que no estuviese lleno de escombros o...

 _«¡PARA!»_ , me dije a mí mismo y después escuché una voz dominante.

—Bien, gente, este es el plan… —dijo un hombre alto con un megáfono. Él tenía que usar la maldita cosa para que lo escucharan sobre el alboroto dentro del bloque. El ruido de retroexcavadoras y topadoras, las sirenas y el caos general de una escena de desastre podía ser ensordecedor a veces—. Hemos establecido una grilla con las áreas en las que todavía no hemos buscado. El área canina estará aquí pronto con los perros, así que tendrán que trabajar con ellos. Ahora, ellos están entrenados para encontrar a los que ya están muertos, pero puedo decirles que sus oídos son increíbles. Si muestran interés en un área, pero no dan señal de un cuerpo, sugiero que busquemos de todas formas. Todavía tenemos la esperanza de que ahí haya gente viva. Planeo encontrarlos. ¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó, su frustración era clara.

Cuando nadie respondió, entonces él me sorprendió como el infierno.

»Ahora nos vamos a tomar un momento para rezar. —Él miró enojado hacia los ruidos a su alrededor y, repentinamente, gritó en el megáfono—: ¡Cállense!

Las palabras recorrieron el área y los puntos a la distancia, escuché a varios otros hacerse eco de la orden. Un aire de calma cayó sobre el área y, cuando él finalmente tenía el silencio que deseaba, comenzó.

—Padre nuestro...

Un gemido amortiguado apenas se escuchó, pero fue tan inesperado que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que era.

—Que estás en el cielo...

Entonces se escuchó otro y los murmullos empezaron. El ruido alrededor nuestro había estado cubriendo el sonido… un fino y estridente llanto. No había podido escucharse con todo el ruido de los rescatistas.

—Un bebé —dije boquiabierto cuando la realidad golpeó al resto—. Un bebé —grité, dándome cuenta de que venía de la pila de escombros de mi casa.

Mientras el resto del gran grupo a mi alrededor entraba en acción, empecé a gritar.

—¡Bella! ¡Alice! ¡Jasper!

Los trabajadores empezaron a golpear el metal y estallaron de alegría cuando escucharon el sonido de respuesta. Mi corazón parecía que iba a caerse a mis pies. ¡Un ruido!

—¡Bella! —grité hacía la pila, como si realmente pudiera escucharme, pero esperaba que si nosotros podíamos escuchar al bebé...

¿Bebé? ¿El de Alice? _¡Oh, mierda!_

—¡BELLA! —grité otra vez, justo cuando Emmett, Jake, Riley y Carlisle aparecían a mi lado y casi colapsé por el alivio cuando escuché su voz.

—¿... ward? —Era débil… ni siquiera completa, pero quizás la más dulce de las medias palabras que escuché nunca. Empecé a llorar, grandes sollozos. Carlisle me agarró de los hombros para sostenerme mientras todo estallaba a mi alrededor. ¡Era la voz de Bella!

—¡BELLS! —gritó Emmett, su voz más estridente probablemente llegaría más lejos que la mía.

—Ali… dio… luz —parecía que ella respondió, pero no podía detenerme para tratar de averiguarlo.

Los que estaban a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a reír, pero encontrando la fuerza para moverme del apoyo de Carlisle, empecé a entregar piezas de escombros al hombre detrás de mí y él hizo lo mismo, y el montículo de ladrillos rotos y metal retorcido comenzó a disminuir rápidamente. Nuestra línea no era la única.

 _Por favor, Dios, permite que estén a salvo. Por favor, Dios, permite que estén a salvo. Por favor, Dios, permite que estén a salvo._

Las palabras se convirtieron en mi mantra mientras, pieza tras pieza, trabajaba para limpiar el desastre que estaba entre nosotros.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **content1**. __We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **content1** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Bella POV**

Así que Jackson era probablemente el bebé más fuerte que conocí, lo decidí mientras Jasper caminaba en el pequeño espacio acunando a su hijo en brazos, tratando de hacer dormir a Jackson, pero había fracasado en su misión hasta aquí. Incluso limpio y envuelto en una manta, el hombrecito no estaba contento con su mundo.

Ali había insistido en que yo limpiara a Jackson primero y había sido muy simple. Solo había tenido que bañarlo y secarlo. A pesar de que era un poco exigente, logré manejarlo, convenciéndome a mí misma de que estaba entrenando para el futuro. Lo había lavado con una botella con agua y lo sequé con la toalla más suave que pude encontrar, luego, se lo entregué a Jasper una vez que terminé. Más tarde, siguiendo las direcciones de Ali, la había limpiado. Ugh…

Pero Jackson solo se calmó después de que Jasper, con una mirada agotada en su rostro, decidió entregárselo a su mamá. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír mientras pensaba en todas las noches de insomnio y rabietas que lo esperaban. _Pobre chico._

 _De pronto, todas las emociones de..._ _todo_ _parec_ _ían_ _caer sobre mí y mi cuerpo involuntariamente comenzó a dejar de funcionar. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de parar el agotamiento, cogí una manta_ _,_ _una almohada y caminé a una esquina. Era el estrés, me convencí._

 _Sirenas... lamentos... Maldición, me buscaba la policía. ¡Pero yo no hice nada! Solo me subí al Bugatti que estaba estacionado en la calzada, con las llaves puestas, encendí el coche y aceleré_ _a_ _una velocidad que sorprendió…_

Me levanté de golpe, jadeante por la conmoción y el dolor en la espalda, solo para cerrar mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de que las "sirenas" eran el llanto de Jackson. Mi Dios, ¡¿alguna vez se iba a callar?! Él era la cosa más linda viva, pero hombre…

—¡Ah, la Bella Durmiente se despierta! —gritó Jasper y me hizo bien oírle usar un tono despreocupado. Me dirigí hacia la nueva familia justo a tiempo para ver a Ali alimentar al bebé. Estaba a punto de lanzar un _"awww"_ a la escena que veía, cuando recordé que Ali podría no estar estable. Me estremecí al recordar cómo casi había arrancado el pene de Jazz durante el parto. Así que, simplemente me senté junto a ella en vez de poner mi vida en peligro.

—¿Estuve dormida mucho tiempo?

—No, para nada. Jasper y yo estábamos discutiendo todas las cosas que vamos a tener que comprar para el bebé.

—Claro, claro, por supuesto. —Habían cubierto los artículos principales como cunas y el monitor del bebé, pero mi hermana estaba enamorada de los detalles, por lo que todavía había unas pocas compras que hacer antes de todo estuviera oficialmente hecho. Más de lo que habían planeado, estaba segura, ya que todo se había ido ahora.

—Bella, tienes que salvarme. —Me miró Jasper, sonriendo levemente. La primera vez que fuimos de compras había sido bastante mala; ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería Ali esta segunda vez.

Fue agradable estar pensando en cosas tan normales... considerando las circuntasncias…

Respiré profundo.

—Como si alguna vez fuera a meterme en medio de ustedes dos.

Jasper rió mientras Alice me hacía un puchero. Yo simplemente sacudí mi cabeza y me apoyé en la pared. Mientas ellos discutían su futuro en susurros y con nada más qué hacer sino esperar, dejé que mi mente vagara por primera vez.

Edward...

Sabía que tenía que confiar en él, era la única manera que iba a salir de esto cuerda. Pero no podía evitar pensar que una pequeña parte de mí se preguntara qué pasaría si él nunca nos encontraba. ¿Moriríamos aquí? Eso sería terriblemente morboso, teniendo en cuenta el recién nacido y mi mente comenzó a volverse loca con todas las posibilidades.

 _¡No, él nos va a encontrar!_ , gritó mi cabeza, parando el caos. Solo teníamos que aguantar.

Tuve suficiente fe en que él lo supiera. También lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que probablemente estaba perdiendo la razón ahora mismo. Casi podía imaginármelo, sentado en la parte posterior de una ambulancia porque no le dejaban excavar, las manos tirando de su cabello dolorosamente. Solo me quedaba esperar que Carlisle estuviera allí con él, calmándolo.

Un repentino pensamiento cruzó mi mente y mi corazón cayó a mi estómago con el temor. Esme… ella estaba en casa también y la antigua casa de la abuela no estaba tan lejos de aquí. Oré a Dios para que Esme estuviera bien. Carlisle no merecía perder a alguien cercano a él… de nuevo. A pesar de que era el más maduro y tranquilo de los tres, perder a la abuela había hecho mella en él. Edward pudo haber sido el más cercano a la abuela, pero lo supe a los pocos minutos de verlos juntos que Carlisle la respetaba y quería mucho. Ella era una roca para los dos, Carlisle y Edward, su sistema de apoyo, su porrista personal. Por supuesto, Emmett la adoraba también, pero Emmett era Emmett. Él no mostraba mucho sus emociones. Aunque lo hubiese hecho, yo dudaba de que él lo hubiera hecho público, manteniéndolas entre él y la abuela. No, era demasiado macho para eso.

 _Me reí, recordando la primera vez que conocí a Emmett._

 _Un corpulento, hombre de pelo oscuro se acerc_ _ó_ _a mí con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Así qu_ _é_ _, ¿eres una bailarina exótica?_

 _Me quedé boquiabierta._

 _—_ _¡¿Disculpa?!_

 _Se burló._

 _—_ _Vamos, suéltalo. No hay manera en el infierno que el friki de mi hermano tenga una novia por voluntad propia. ¿Cuánto te pagó?_

 _Sentí que mis cejas se levantaban con sus palabras y lo curioso fue que realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo._

 _—_ _Bueno, señor Cullen, parece que se le ha informado mal. Soy la novia de Edward. No, él no lo hizo. Sí, lo amo, y el hecho es que soy muy afortunada de ser su novia teniendo en cuenta que él es amable, inteligente y muy bien dotado._

 _"_ _Ahí. Toma eso"_

 _Una vez que termin_ _é_ _con mi pequeño discurso, lo esquiv_ _é_ _y entré en la casa para encontrar a Edward._

Se podría decir que Emmett se mantuvo un poco distante de mí, antes de regresar a su alegría habitual. A pesar de que pensaba que era un completo idiota, le había dado una segunda oportunidad ya que Edward le quería muchísimo. A medida que fui conociéndolo, me di cuenta por qué. Emmett podría ser inmaduro y engreído pero también era el amigo más leal que alguien podría tener y en realidad era un poco divertido. Mi corazón dolía violentamente en mi pecho mientras me daba cuenta de que no volvería a verlo de nuevo. Mis manos se apretaron en un puño fuertemente mientras trataba de controlar mis emociones. No era la única aquí sufriendo; estaba bastante segura de que asustaría a Ali y a Jasper si me vieran así. Ellos habían pasado por mucho el día de hoy.

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió mis pensamientos y miré a mi derecha para ver de dónde venía el sonido. Aunque no pude ver ninguna diferencia, pensé que tenían que ser los rescatistas. Entonces los escombros empezaron a caer en el suelo en pequeños pedazos.

Una extraña sensación de paz me invadió. ¡Eran ellos, podía sentir a mi Edward! Él estaba allá fuera, sobre el desastre encima de nosotros. ¡Él nos estaba buscando y no se rendiría!

Pero no dejé que la esperanza y alivio me tomen todavía por asalto. No… eso pasaría después de que estuvieran fuera de este infierno, debido a que la caída de escombros estaba empezando a sacar la mierda de mí. Miré a Jasper, a Alice y al lloroso Jackson, porque el ruido lo había despertado. Jasper ni siquiera podía mirarlo, estudiando cuidadosamente el suelo con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos de Ali estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pero Jasper permanecía sobre ellos, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo. Alice se extendió para agarrarme, me acerqué y puse los brazos alrededor de mi hermana mayor, tratando de protegerla a ella y a Jackson desde este lado.

 _Él está viniendo. Va a salvarnos._

Estaba luchando contra las esperanzas optimistas con todo lo que tenía, porque si ellos no nos encontraban o si algo fuera a caerse… yo no sería capaz de superarlo. Así que me senté, mis brazos alrededor de mi mejor amiga y hermana, esperando que el ruido se detuviera, esperando ver lo que sucedía después. Después de un tiempo y que no hayan caído más residuos, me ubiqué junto a Jasper. Me apoyé en su hombro para calmarlo y a mí misma. Me estaba volviendo loca ver a Jasper de esta manera. Él siempre era la persona más sensata, más racional que yo y sentirlo tan tenso y al límite era desgarrador. Jasper era un alma libre, el único al que Ali había amado desde un principio.

 _El rugido atronador se detuvo después de un tiempo y todos nos dimos cuenta, al mismo tiempo que_ _era reemplazado por_ _voces. Aún sobre el llanto de Jackson, podíamos oírlos… ¿podían ellos oírnos? Me paré en un instante y corrí al punto de donde venía el ruido. Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando oí su perfecta voz, gritando por nosotros. Las lágrimas eran incontenibles entonces, corriendo por mi rostro. Mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse… de nuevo._

 _Él está aquí. Él finalmente está aquí._

—¡EDWARD! —grité, sollozando. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se derrumbaron sobre mí, dejándome indefensa. Simplemente me acurruqué como una bola mientras las emociones caían encima de mí, una después de otra.

 _—_ _¡Bella! —_ Otro llamado r _ebotó alrededor de estas huecas paredes y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett estaba aquí, también._

¿Estaban todos aquí? ¡Oh Dios mío!

¡¿El bebé?! Edward necesitaba saberlo.

—¡Alice dio a luz! —grité, pero no hubo respuesta. _Maravilloso._

—¡Bella, necesitas salir del camino! —me gritó Jasper con su voz ronca.

Asentí, aunque no podía verme y caminé lentamente a su lado en la habitación, corriendo mi mano a lo largo de las paredes para guiarme. Enfoqué alrededor con mi linterna y descubrí a Jasper y Alice contra una pared. Algo había caído, podría decir, ya que Alice tuvo otro pequeño corte en la frente, Jasper había adquirido una más desagradable y parecía estar sosteniendo uno de sus brazos más cerca de su cuerpo. Su otro brazo estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor de Alice y el lloroso Jackson, quien era seguro que iba a armar un escándalo pronto. Me senté a su lado y agarré la mano de Ali. Necesitaba su apoyo, su presencia, tanto como ella me necesitaba. Movía mi pulgar en suaves círculos sobre su palma, tratando de calmarla. No podía asustarse demasiado, ella acababa de dar a luz.

Todos nos estremecimos cuando los ruidos reanudaron nuevamente con un estruendo, pero ahora era diferente, menos… metódico. Alice agarró fuertemente mis dedos mientras se ponía cómoda contra Jasper. Me di cuenta que iban a tardar un tiempo. Suspiré y cambié de posición hasta que no me encontraba incómoda. Ellos sabían que estábamos ahí. Ellos sabían que estábamos vivos y bien. Así que entonces era simplemente pasar el tiempo.

Pero fue la manera más horrible de pasar el tiempo mientras veíamos como los escombros caían aquí y allá, preguntándome si la siguiente pieza podría derrumbarse sobre nosotros. A veces quería gritarles que se detuvieran, pero sabía que no podía. Era la única manera de sacarnos de aquí.

Cuánto tiempo esperamos, no estaba segura, pero pensé que fue probablemente alrededor de una hora. Había perdido todo el sentido del tiempo aquí abajo. De repente, nada de esto importaba ya que mi linterna destacó un par de piernas bajando desde el techo. Luz se filtraba a través del agujero abierto pero no era mucha y me di cuenta de que todavía era de noche.

—Las escaleras se derrumbaron —advirtió Jasper… a quién sea y escuché al tipo resoplar. Murmuró algo para sí mismo antes de que estirara sus piernas un poco y saltara. Afortunadamente, él no cayó sobre un montón de escombros, ni lastimó su pierna.

Posé mi linterna sobre el hombre y mi corazón se contrajo cuando vi que era Jake.

—¡Jake!

El ataque de emociones había logrado desestabilizarme de nuevo, empecé a hipar y sorber por la nariz como si no estuviera nadie. Jake sonrió cuando nos vio hechos un ovillo en una esquina.

—¿Ustedes están bien? —preguntó, Jake.

Jasper resopló y supe lo que quería decir. Un huracán destruyó nuestra casa, haciendo que pasemos horas o días en un sótano, donde habíamos estado inconscientes por un periodo de tiempo y cuando despertamos, habíamos tenido que curar nuestras heridas, preocupados por la caída de escombros, objetos cortantes y dar a luz a un quisquilloso y ruidoso bebé.

Pero luego pensé en cómo quisiéramos estar seguros, tranquilos y empecé a llorisquear de nuevo.

Probablemente no fue la mejor reacción, cuando vi que Jake giró su cabeza hacia mí con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, ¿qué pasa?!

Su voz tenía un timbre particular como, la de Emmett, así que sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes, aparentemente lo suficiente fuerte como para que las personas que estaba afuera escucharan, porque escuché a un muy preocupado, al límite, pelirrojo neurótico perdiendo la compostura, su voz gritando el nombre de Jake.

 _Mi bebé._

Me levanté y golpeé a Jake en el brazo por asustar a Edward antes de lanzarme sobre él. Me atrapó con facilidad, envolviendo sus enormes brazos alrededor de mí. Me estremecí cuando el dolor en mi espalda volvió a la vida, Jake me dejó de pie y me hizo girar para examinarme.

—Estoy bien, Jake.

Solo después de que él determinó eso por sí mismo, se movió para inspeccionar a Ali y Jazz pero no antes de gritar de nuevo.

—¡Edward! Ella está bien.

—¡E! ¡Bebé! —grité, pero luego Ali me distrajo entregándome a Jackson y, por primera vez, realmente miré… lo miré a él. Era tan pequeño, un poco más que una pelota de baloncesto y tan ligero también. Lo mecí un poco en mis brazos mientras gorgoteaba y juro que me sonrió.

Hmph, tal vez no estaba tan mal después de todo.

—Bien —dijo Jake mientras concluía su chequeo—. El bebé va a subir primero, luego Alice, Bella y Jasper, ¿está bien?

—¡Bella! —Escuché a Edward gritar de nuevo pero sabía que Jackson, Alice y Jasper necesitaban ir primero.

—Pero ellos deben...

—Sin peros. —Una voz áspera pero suave ordenó y me di vuelta hacia Emm que estaba de pie _justo detrás de mí._ Me levantó apresuradamente en estado de shock. ¿Cómo diablos no lo había notado? Me miró con severidad. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona madura de veinticinco años haría, coloqué mi mano libre en mi cadera y le saqué la lengua. Rodó los ojos atrapándome en un abrazo de oso.

—¿Edward está bien? —Mi voz fue amortiguada contra su pecho, entre nosotros un asombrado Jackson.

—¿Quieres decir aparte de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza? —bufó él—. Sí, él está bien.

Jake aplaudió decisivamente, arruinando nuestro momento.

—Creo que debemos movernos, gente. ¡No tengo todo el día! —Empujó a Ali hacia delante, hacia la apretada cuerda que colgaba del techo. Emmett tomó a Jackson de mis brazos y lo mantuvo firmemente en la articulación de su brazo. Dio un tirón a la cuerda y estaban siendo tirados por encima de la tierra. Después de unos minutos, reapareció Emm, sin el bebé. Jake agarró la cuerda antes de sacar a Ali en sus brazos. Me alegré. Aunque ella no estaba herida mucho gracias a Jasper, ella todavía estaba dolorida de… todo. Tiró de la cuerda y se elevó.

Emm tendió una mano para mí y la tomé, él era mi héroe. Me aferré a él a medida que nos levantaban, pero lo dejé ir una vez que fuimos llevados por otros trabajadores fuera del agujero, en un túnel de _cosas._ Agarré la cuerda para asegurarme de que no me caería mientras me arrastré a través de los escombros. Emm estaba justo detrás de mí asegurándose de que saliera sin peligro. Parecía tan simple ahora, yo saliendo del infierno. Pero esos momentos que tomó para hacerlo me perseguirían para siempre.

 _Aire fr_ _ío_ _sopló en mi rostro mientras que nos liberaban de los escombros y di la bienvenida, respirando el aire fresco y limpio. Me puse de pie por unos momentos, simplemente aceptándolo antes de que Edward apareciera delante de mí._

—¡Edward!

Salté a sus brazos, necesitando sentirlo, estar más cerca. Me aferré a él y choqué mis labios a los suyos. Pero él lo tomó lentamente, cuidadosamente, supongo que se podría decir y me di cuenta de que era más probable que estuviera preocupado por las lesiones que pudiera tener. Soplé ligeramente y apreté los labios contra los suyos, agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho, aun cuando él no estaba conmigo, así que no iba a discutir…por ahora. Estaba contenta de estar allí, en sus brazos, tanto de nosotros como nuestras familias sanas y salvas.

* * *

 _Y ya están afuera... ¿no es emocionante?_

 _Quedan solo tres capítulo más y nos encantaría saber sus opiniones en un comentario :D_

 _¡Gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y comentarios!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ _: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **content1**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **content1**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Scarlet Queen 13

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Edward POV**

¡Estaba llevando demasiado tiempo!

El pánico se metió en mi pecho de nuevo, dejando de lado la esperanza que había encontrado escuchando su voz. Parecía que tan pronto como supe que estaba viva, cada miedo que tenía se había combinado para abrumarme. Podría estar herida, podría estar desangrándose incluso mientras trabajábamos para llegar a ellos. Alice… Ella había tenido un bebé en medio de un tornado. ¡Ella necesitaba cuidado! Era demasiado pronto y el hecho de que se había puesto de parto por el estrés no era bueno, pudo haber sido como resultado de una alta presión arterial. Ellos no habían dicho nada sobre Jasper. ¿Estaba él bien?

Y el bebé… Estaba demasiado ruidoso como para oír algo más, con todo el metal y escombros siendo movidos. No podía dejar de preocuparme por el bebé. Un niño nacido en las peores condiciones, él o ella era un milagro. Era un milagro que cualquiera de ellos estuviera vivo, teniendo en cuenta bajo qué estaban enterrados.

Mientras la histeria amenazaba con tomar el control, me obligué a tomar una respiración profunda. _Edward, respira._ Necesitaba tocar a Bella, besarla y saber que ella estaba bien. Podría manejar cualquier cosa luego de eso.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó Mack, el hombre a cargo.

Cuando el ruido cesó, todos pudimos escuchar los gemidos procedentes de la zona. Mack y muchos otros se reunieron en un grupo y mientras consultaban qué hacer, sentí como si mi corazón pudiera saltar fuera de mi pecho. Afortunadamente, Jake se abrió paso hacia ellos con Riley. Luego de unos pocos segundos, estaba apuntando a su pecho. Estaban discutiendo sobre algo, pero Riley estaba tomando partido por Jacob.

—Me pregunto de qué va todo esto —dijo Carlisle suavemente, estirando sus músculos. Estábamos agotados y adoloridos.

—No lo sé, pero si no se dan prisa, voy a jodidamente explotar.

El silencio me volvió aún más nervioso, ya no podía escuchar al bebé. Afortunadamente, Jake y Riley regresaron hacia nosotros.

—Tenemos que dejar de cavar —dijo Riley.

—¿QUÉ? —La palabra salió de mí antes de siquiera dejarlos terminar.

Jake lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Espera, Edward… A lo que Riley se refiere es que estamos demasiado cerca y los escombros son inestables. Tenemos que entrar, y… como tuve entrenamiento en _Búsqueda y Rescate_ , me ofrecí voluntario.

—Jake… —Me giré para mirar el desastre frente a nosotros—. No lo sé. No quiero que tú…

—Lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros, aceptando el pantalón y la chaqueta de bombero del hombre que se acercó y comenzó a colocárselos. El material grueso lo ayudaría a protegerse contra cortes y raspaduras.

Me enfrentaba a ser un hipócrita… no queriendo que Jake se pusiera en peligro, mientras que al mismo tiempo daba gracias a Dios que fuera él quien iría por ellos. Jake ha sido mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de infantes, él había estado ahí para mí siempre e incluso había sido quien me había enseñado a luchar. Todavía podía recordar estar de pie ante Grammie con un labio partido y la nariz sangrante y Jake, en las mismas condiciones, a mi lado.

— _Grams... Llamaron a Edward gay porque estaba leyendo. —Jacob se encogió de hombros como si fuera una buena razón para que hubiésemos golpeado a los tres chicos del vecindario._

Años más tarde, habíamos usado los mismos puños para proteger a su primo, Seth, que había salido del clóset. Un grupo de matones había rodeado a Seth... y nosotros los habíamos rodeado a ellos. Había sido el padrino en la boda de Jake y Nessie y esperaba que estuviera en la mía cuando finalmente pudiera encontrar las pelotas para pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo. Yo estaba junto a él el día que había enterrado a su padre, él se había quedado junto a mí en el funeral de Grammie, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara igual que por la mía.

—¡Jake! —Di un paso adelante cuando se fue a marchar.

—No me avergüences aquí —replicó él, pero me sonrió cuando empezó a avanzar.

—¿Adónde diablos vas? —le pregunté a Emmett mientras avanzaba también.

Con una sonrisa torpe, flexionó sus músculos.

—Vean, aquí es donde definen entre los hombres y los muchachos, los médicos de _Wimpy_ se quedan aquí, mientras los hombres grandes y fornidos salen a la batalla. —Sopló un beso a Carlisle y a mí, pero su sarcasmo arrancó una carcajada de los dos.

Varios más los siguieron, protegidos por el engranaje pesado. Y luego, con precisión quirúrgica, comenzaron el delicado proceso de hacer un camino hacia donde supimos que las escaleras del sótano deberían haber estado. Ayudados por una cuerda que usarían para apalancamiento, los hombres comenzaron a trabajar lentamente por el camino angulado que despejaron.

Mi pierna empezó a moverse con energía nerviosa. Esme me tranquilizó acercándome y haciéndome sentarme. Me dio otro sándwich y me gruñó cuando empecé a negarme.

—Edward... Vas a necesitar tu energía cuando ella salga de ahí, no estás demostrando nada negándote a cuidar de ti mismo. Esperarías que Bella hiciera eso, ¿verdad?

No podía argumentar en contra de su lógica. Carlisle se sentó a nuestro lado y ella le dio la misma conferencia. Me tragué la comida y el agua mientras miramos la zona que había sido despejada. Eran las tres de la madrugada y, a lo lejos, veía otras áreas de luz similar a lo lejos. El sonido de los generadores era un zumbido bajo a través del área. A veces, podía oír el ladrido ocasional de uno de los perros en la distancia.

Fue entonces cuando la enormidad de la situación me golpeó. Un maldito tornado había golpeado en medio de la ciudad. Como un niño saltando, la maldita cosa había rebotado aquí o allí, poniéndose como un pájaro voluble. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente encontraríamos que había lugares donde una casa o negocio apenas dañado estaba al lado de una estructura demolida. Los niños de la escuela contarían historias de cómo escuchaban el "sonido del tren" y sintieron que el edificio temblaba, pero cómo la estructura se mantuvo firme, la tormenta descargó su rabia en la biblioteca. Fotos de árboles retorcidos que habían caído en camas de flores cuidadas, como el _y_ _ing_ y el _y_ _ang_ de naturaleza creativa, se publicarían en cuanto a la naturaleza caprichosa de la tormenta. Y las historias de vida y muerte abundarían.

Pero solo podía concentrarme en cuatro vidas.

Así que empecé a rezar. Era egoísta, enfocándome en mi familia, pidiendo un milagro, prometiendo hacer algo mejor, finalmente encontrar una manera de pedirle a Bella que me hiciera un hombre honesto. Tiré de mi cabello, golpeé mi puño en mi pierna e hice todo menos caer de rodillas y levantar mis manos al cielo. Entonces, dándome cuenta de que era un asno, oré por todos los demás... las familias que habían perdido todo hoy, como nosotros. Oré por los heridos y los muertos. Recé por Félix y su familia, que estaba seguro de que probablemente estaba intentando frenéticamente alcanzarlo; por Jane, que aún podría estar esperando en el aeropuerto si las autoridades no la habían encontrado. Recé por los rostros que había cubierto con sábanas y las familias desconocidas detrás de ellos. Recé por los rescatistas, bomberos y personal médico que estaban aquí para ayudar.

Rezaba por la fuerza.

—Edward —dijo Carlisle suavemente, empujando mi pierna para traerme de vuelta.

Uno de los chicos nos estaba saludando, haciendo un gesto para que nos acercáramos. No tuvieron que llamarme dos veces. Recogí la zona rápidamente y jadeé, al igual que Carlisle, cuando vimos el túnel que habían creado.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, ¿qué pasa?! —La voz de Jake resonó hacia nosotros, borrando todos los pensamientos.

Empecé a maldecir, imágenes de ella herida torturándome. Mi corazón saltó fuera de mi pecho y sentí como si fuera a caer en un ataque al corazón. Quería meterme en el espacio entre ellos, pero la voz de Jake debió de asustar al bebé, porque empezó a lamentarse. Hubo una conmoción desde abajo y luego oí a Jake riendo entre dientes. ¡Bastardo! ¡Ese no era el momento!

—¡JACOB! —Mi voz era un rugido.

—Edward, ¡ella está bien! —gritó de nuevo.

—¡E! ¡Bebé! —La voz de Bella llegó claramente y yo quería gritar.

—¡Bella! —la llamé de regreso. Cuando no recibí una respuesta por un minuto, empecé a entrar en pánico, luego dejé de respirar cuando vi a Emmett saliendo, llevando algo.

Acurrucado en sus robustos brazos y protegido por la chaqueta pesada del bombero, había un bebé que gritaba… un niño. Estaba extremadamente infeliz, sus ojos recién nacidos se entrecerraron a causa de las brillantes luces.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo Carlisle rápidamente, moviéndose para tomar al bebé de nuestro hermano. Esme lo envolvió en una manta mientras veía a Carlisle examinarlo atentamente. Sentí que podía respirar de nuevo cuando los labios de Carlisle se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero mi atención fue capturada por Emmett regresando al túnel.

Los sonidos de más movimiento capturaron mi atención y vi como Jacob venía después, Alice acunada en sus brazos. Tenía varias heridas en los brazos y algo de sangre que le había salpicado la cara por una lesión en la línea del cabello. Pero pude ver que ella estaba bien… o tan bien como cualquiera podría estar después de dar a luz en un desastre mayor. Jake entregó a Alice a otro paramédico, que empezó a correr hacia la ambulancia al otro lado del camino, siguiendo al bombero que había llevado al bebé.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó Alice con cierta fuerza.

—Lo tengo, Ali —le juró Jacob. Conocía los matices de la voz de Jacob mejor que nadie, más que su esposa. Jasper podría resultar herido, pero en la evaluación de Jacob de él en ese sótano, había determinado que nuestro amigo estaría bien.

Entonces todo lo demás se desvaneció. ¡Por todos los infiernos, era mi Bella! Emmett estaba detrás de ella y me di cuenta de que se estaba asegurando de que no se cayera.

Sucia, harapienta, cubierta de sangre, emergió más hermosa que cualquier otro momento de nuestra existencia. Porque ella estaba viva y la posibilidad de que la hubiera perdido hizo de aquel momento uno que jamás olvidaré. No recordaba haberme movido, pero de repente estaba delante de ella y saltó a mis brazos.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, incapaces de separarse más. El beso era suave, una reconexión contra una reunión frenética. Pero era suficiente, por ahora, pues tenía miedo de que ella tuviera heridas de las que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Juntando los labios con suavidad, no pude evitar presionar los míos a los suyos una y otra vez antes de empujarla contra mí.

—Nena…

Ella gorgoteó a través de las lágrimas, moviendo su cara hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través de mi pecho.

Aunque la rodeaba suavemente con los brazos, seguía sintiendo cómo se estremecía y sabía que una bienvenida más apasionada tendría que esperar hasta que pudiera revisarla. Por ahora, solo me balanceaba de un lado a otro con ella en mis brazos. Las palabras no podían describir la sensación de alivio y felicidad que sentía al poderla presionar y mantener contra mí. Con suavidad y pasando las manos sobre su piel, seguí haciendo ruidos para calmar sus sollozos.

—Estoy aquí, ángel. Estoy aquí —la tranquilicé mientras ella empezaba a balbucear sobre el miedo a perderme, a perdernos. El calor de ella brilló contra mí, tranquilizándome porque ella era real y no una ficción de mi imaginación, mientras que mis palabras parecían hacer lo mismo por ella. Finalmente, sentí que se estremecía contra mí.

—Corrí... tan pronto como vi el embudo, pero era como si mis pies no se movieran lo suficientemente rápido.

—Ángel... Oh Dios, pensé... Bella... Yo... —No pude formar una oración y me incliné para besarla en la frente sin importar la sangre y el desorden—. Amor, yo... Maldición... ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, finalmente volviendo a mirarla, solo para que ella tirara de mi barba, llevándome de nuevo hacia ella.

—Estoy bien, siempre y cuando esté en tus brazos. Te amo —dijo en un sollozo.

Una carcajada de risa se desgarró de mi pecho.

—Te amo también, Isabella Swan. Todos los días por el resto de mi vida y luego por siempre.

Permitiendo que la paz en la celebración de ella filtrara través de mis huesos, seguí murmurando palabras de amor y consuelo. Se necesitó a uno de los miembros del personal de emergencia para golpearme en el hombro dos veces antes de que la realidad interfiriera en nuestra reunión.

—Doctor Cullen, tengo que llevarla al hospital.

Finalmente, volviéndome hacia él, me di cuenta de que teníamos una audiencia... los tipos que habían ayudado a todos estaban a solo unos metros de nosotros. Eran unos ángeles sonrojados y sucios.

—¡Gracias! —Moví los labios y apreté a Bella un poco más, sabiendo que era un hombre afortunado y que todos ellos habían jugado un papel importante en ello.

No quería moverme de ahí, solo quería abrazarla un poco más, pero sabía que ella necesitaba ser examinada y por alguien que no fuera mi culo emocional. Pero Bella se negó a moverse hasta que Jasper fue escoltado por Jake. Él era el más dañado. Con el brazo apoyado en el estómago, se movió lentamente. Un gran corte en su cara todavía estaba vertiendo sangre, y yo también podía ver una gran mancha en sus jeans sucios de sangre. Sospeché que habría otro gran corte en su muslo. Necesitaba atención médica inmediatamente.

Recogiendo a Bella, caminé detrás de la camilla en la que habían puesto a Jasper para dirigirlo hacia una ambulancia que esperaba. Que los chicos alrededor de nosotros gritaran la victoria solo hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara. La esperanza en mi corazón por lo que traería el mañana me llenó en exceso.

* * *

 _Y sí fue una victoria… una pequeña en el medio del desastre. ¿Ustedes qué creen?_

 _¡Solo nos quedan dos capítulos_ _más! Así que cuéntennos sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ _: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **content1**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **content1**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **POV Bella.**

—Bella, has estado despierta por horas. Necesitas descansar —dijo Edward.

Quité los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora y miré a mi novio.

—Jódete —dije con simpleza antes de regresar a Supernatural y Jensen Ackles. Sabía que volvía loco a Edward… mi insana fijación con un hombre de Hollywood.

Y, el bastardo sabía que no debía interrumpirme mientras lo veía. Dios, me mantenía al corriente con el show desde que había salido al aire, pero me había perdido el episodio de anoche, porque estaba enterrada debajo de un montón de ladrillos y cosas. Desafortunadamente, apenas noté eso después de cenar (la que, por cierto, estuvo asquerosa) y hablar con Ali acerca del bebé y su cita con Jasper la siguiente semana. Ahora, Edward me estaba presionando para tomar una siesta a la mitad del episodio. Su defensa era que estaba en On Demand, así que podía pausarlo y verlo cuando despertara. Le dije que estaba siendo ridículo.

Suspiró.

— _Bella._

Fue un lindo suspiro, pero gruñí de todas maneras.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, estoy así de cerca de apretar tu cuello justo ahora. Sé que me amas y que te preocupas por mí, pero solo son treinta y siete minutos más. Así que, si no te importa, o te sales de aquí o dejas de hablar.

Él parecía en shock con eso.

 _Santa mierda, sí, um, los hospitales no son lo mío, ¿de acuerdo?_

Pero había una razón para que fuera una gran perra. Edward me había forzado a quedarme aquí, o al menos esa era mi sospecha. Creí que él había convencido a sus amigos doctores para ordenar una observación de doce horas… así que le estaba dejando saber lo que pensaba al respecto.

Luego lo miré y me di cuenta de que la única razón por la que él estaba siendo un cretino era mi protección. Él me amaba y solo quería lo mejor para mí.

La cosa era que yo quería ir a la casa de Esme y pasar el día con él en la cama.

Pero sabía que tenía que arreglar esto de inmediato.

—Ven aquí.

Me moví y palmeé el espacio junto a mí. Cuando él me miró, hice un puchero y busqué su mano, jalándolo de la silla junto a la cama y llevándolo a mi lado. No me gustaba que él estuviera tan lejos, aunque hubiera sido mi culpa. Él suspiró y se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómodo. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y puse la cabeza sobre su corazón.

—Lo siento. Yo solo... —traté de darle una buena respuesta, pero no pude encontrar una... bueno, otra aparte de que estaba siendo una perra—. Yo solo la quería, la rutina. No quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar en la casa de Esme, contigo, acurrucándonos, no aquí en el jodido hospital, donde no puedo salirme con la mía contigo. —Moví las cejas, y vi que su mirada dura se estaba suavizando. Él estaba tratando de no reír—. Cariño… —ahogué un sollozo—… Yo no quiero sentir como si me hubiera perdido de algo. Quiero la normalidad. Sé que estabas muy preocupado anoche, pero…

—Shhh. —Edward juntó mis labios, y cuando lo miré, estaba sonriendo. Solo así… estábamos bien. Él simplemente se agachó para besar mi frente y enredar sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me acomodé en mi espacio en su pecho. No sabía cómo, pero su pecho era tan cómodo para recargarse en él, incluso aunque se ejercitara dos veces por semana.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos y me quede ahí, simplemente absorbiendo el desastre que pasaba en la computadora. Pronto me di cuenta de que ver eso era imposible… aparentemente, podía soportar un tornado, pero eso, nope. Debí haber seguido el consejo de Edward e irme a dormir. Así que me senté para informarle de mi sabia decisión, y me di cuenta de que él ya estaba dormido. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Siempre había amado verlo dormir. Se veía tan adorable y en paz. Siempre había una inocencia, como la de un niño, en él cuando dormía que contradecía con su mente madura y su sexual finura.

Habíamos tenido un día y una noche horribles, y sabía que él había trabajado como el diablo en el hospital antes de ir a la escena del tornado. Él había estado al cien cuando llegamos al hospital, corriendo de un lado a otro para revisarme, a Alice, Jasper y Jackson, pero había visto su cansancio mientras el día pasaba. Esa era una de las razones por las que quería irme a casa, pero _no_ … Edward había sido tajante. Él no había pensado en la comodidad al pensar en mi seguridad. Así que se sentó todo el día en la incómoda silla de hospital cuidándome, mientras yo imitaba a Gruñón, el enano.

Miré su apuesto rostro, memorizándolo, cuando noté que no teníamos una cobija. Salí de la cama y tomé la colcha que Esme había traído del sofá. Luego, volviendo a la cama, nos cubrí a ambos y tomé una siesta.

.

.

Desperté gracias a una conmoción. No era del todo alta, era más que nada un concurso de miradas iracundas, y los dos participantes eran Emmett y mi enfermera, Rosalie. Juzgando por la confusión en el rostro de Emmett y el desafío en el de Rose, podía asegurar que Emmett había hecho un comentario insensato y le habían pateado el trasero, porque Rosalie no aceptaba esas mierdas. Miré con diversión cómo Rose se giraba hacia mí como si nada hubiera pasado. Simplemente asentí hacia ella, así que sonrió de vuelta.

—Iré a revisar a ese apuesto hombre de nosotras. —Rose me guiñó el ojo, refiriéndose a Jackson. Él tenía a Rose alrededor de su pequeño dedo. Él era adorable, tenía que admitirlo… ahora que estaba caliente y alimentado y no llorando.

Sí, ella era mi enfermera y la de Jackson gracias a la petición de Carlisle y por órdenes de Aro. La enfermera Carmen tenía a la pareja feliz, quienes eran gruñones, quizás incluso más que yo. Jasper maldecía tan lindo con su acento del sur, pero no lo había llevado lejos. Carmen los tenía en camas separadas, sin importar sus conspiraciones.

Pero de vuelta a la reina de hielo y el macho.

Era obvio que me había perdido de algo cuando fantaseaba porque, lo siguiente que supe fue que Emmett estaba en el suelo. Rose lo había derribado, luego se paró sobre su cuerpo para salir por la puerta.

—Rosalie, espera —jadeó él y de alguna manera se puso de pie, corriendo por la puerta tras ella.

Traté de no reír, pensando que despertaría a Edward, pero luego su suave suspiro me dijo que no necesitaba preocuparme.

—Hm… creo que acabamos de conocer a la señora Pozo Sin Fondo —dijo mi propio doctor personal con suavidad, causando que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran.

Oh Dios, eso esperaba. Me agradaba demasiado, y ella definitivamente podía estar a su nivel y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerlo en su lugar. Sonriendo, me giré para mirar a Edward, pasando mi dedo por su pecho con suavidad.

—Sí… algo me dice que ya lo hicimos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_ _: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **content1**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **content1**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hope on the Horizon**

 **By:** content1

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **POV Edward**

Una brisa suave pasó por mi cara, despertándome. Inmediatamente miré hacia la belleza dormida a mi lado, para asegurarme de que ella realmente estaba ahí. Había hecho eso varias veces durante la noche, cuando mis pesadillas se habían vuelto demasiado gráficas. No había amanecido todavía, pero podía verla por la luz de la sala. Carlisle y Esme nos habían ofrecido quedarnos en su casa y tendríamos que aceptar esa oferta mientras decidíamos qué hacer. Así como Jasper, Alice y Jackson tendrían que hacer lo mismo. Pero luego de ser dada de alta del hospital después de sus doce horas de observación, habíamos necesitado algo de privacidad y descanso. Así que por los próximos dos días, había cobrado varios favores y nos había conseguido a Bella y a mí una suite muy elaborada en el Skirvin Hilton. Tenía miedo que los sonidos del rescate todavía serían demasiado fuertes en la casa de Carlisle y no quería que nada molestara a Bella.

Mis preocupaciones habían resultado ser correctas. En medio de la noche, ella se había despertado en un sudor frío.

—¡Edward! ¡No me dejes! —había gritado, provocando que se me rompiera el corazón.

La sensación de estar encerrada había sido demasiado, que era por lo que estábamos en este momento acostados en una tumbona en el pequeño patio. Me recordaba a la grande que habíamos tenido en casa. Varias noches las habíamos pasado afuera bajo las estrellas, aprovechando el clima fresco para usar el espacio como una habitación al aire libre.

 _Ya no más,_ pensé con tristeza. Nuestra hermosa casa, por la que habíamos trabajado tan duro para construir, se había ido, reducida a nada en cuestión de minutos. Habíamos perdido todo excepto mi auto y algunas cosas que habíamos dejado en la casa de Carlisle y Esme para las noches cuando festejábamos mucho y no queríamos manejar a casa. Carlisle nos había traído una maleta de su casa, así teníamos al menos algunas cosas familiares y estaba infinitamente agradecido por una cosa en particular; una que no había compartido con Bella aún, pero planeaba hacerlo antes de que dejáramos este oasis.

De todas formas, éramos afortunados. Pensé en los números que las noticias ya estaban reportando. Cientos de muertos e igual número de, todavía, desaparecidos. Las tareas de rescate llevarían días, los funerales y ceremonias se extenderían hasta la próxima semana. Teníamos nuestro propio duelo que enfrentar. Partiríamos a Chicago pasado mañana para asistir al funeral de Felix. Íbamos a tener que manejar, porque las identificaciones de Bella se habían perdido en la tormenta y no teníamos tiempo para reemplazarlas y comprar los pasajes de avión.

Estaba preocupado de que el viaje sería demasiado duro para Bella pero ella había insistido, rodando sus ojos ante mi sobreprotección. Afortunadamente, ambos habíamos estado demasiado cansados para pelear sobre ello, cayendo a dormir tan pronto como nos habíamos cepillado los dientes y bañado. La única cosa romántica que habíamos hecho era dormirnos envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Pero mientras la observaba dormir y veía el cielo comenzar a iluminarse, sabía que no habría mejor tiempo y lugar para hacer lo que necesitaba hacer. El horizonte prometía esperanza, el amanecer de un nuevo día, un día donde podrían tomarse nuevas decisiones y celebrar la vida.

Alejándome suavemente de ella, vi como sus brazos se movían, estirándose por mí. Me tenía que apurar. Corriendo hacia la habitación, busqué en la maleta, sacando la caja que Esme me había tenido escondida en su casa. Bella era una curiosa, si la hubiera mantenido en la nuestra, ella la habría encontrado. Al menos mi deseo de ser furtivo había salvado algo.

En un minuto, estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Bella, besando su cara suavemente para despertarla. Quería saludar al amanecer de una manera especial.

—Hmmm... —murmuró ella, estirándose contra mí antes de pasarme una rodilla por la pierna tentadoramente. Cuando se topó con la parte de mí que estaba muy feliz de verla, sonrió seductoramente—. Hmmm... tal vez debería decir, _buenos_ días a ti.

Riendo ante su alegría, la besé en los labios suavemente, mordiéndole el labio inferior juguetonamente, antes de frotarle mi barba contra su cuello con suavidad.

Su reacción fue mitad un gemido de placer y la otra mitad risitas.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡Edward, detente! —resopló finalmente, riéndose histéricamente hasta que estaba jadeando por aire. Afortunadamente, sus costillas no se habían roto o magullado. Los rasguños y heridas en su espalda y brazos sanarían.

Poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, me pasó las yemas por los pómulos. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras trazaba mis rasgos. Sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo... la necesidad de asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Me incliné para besar la franja de gasa en la línea de su cabello. Ella tenía algunos cortes más por aquí y por allá, un esguince en el tobillo, pero iba a estar bien.

Enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, me acercó a ella para un beso.

—Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo. —Beso... beso—. Seguí recordando lo que dijiste... que nunca estaríamos separados. —Beso... beso—. Sabía que vendrías por mí. —Beso… beso—. Mi hombre-E.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante su apodo para mí. Estaba sorprendido de que ella todavía no hubiera aparecido con un pijama con un escudo con la E en azul y rojo. Besando la línea de su garganta, raspé con la barba a través del cuello de la camiseta suelta que ella estaba usando. Jalándola hacia abajo así podía besar mi tatuaje, sentí el rápido latido de su corazón bajo mis labios.

Por más que me gustaría reclamar la responsabilidad por lo que pasó, no podía.

—Amor, no soy responsable por nada de lo que pasó. Emmett y Jacob... incluso Riley... son los únicos que hicieron que todo sucediera. Pregúntale a Em, te lo dirá. De hecho, creo que mi masculinidad fue cuestionada en algún momento.

Un tirón en el cabello provocó que moviera mis labios de donde mordisqueaba su piel. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi el chocolate profundo de los suyos mirándome con amor.

—Cielo... eso no es lo que escuché. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Déjame ver... un caótico pelirrojo, jalando su cabello y caminando de un lado a otro entremedio de ayudar a otras personas a vivir. Gritando que iría por su cuenta. Sosteniendo la mano de una mujer mientras la atendía... y puedo decir que esa mujer planea librarse de mí y tenerte aunque ella es cincuenta años más grande que tú. Toda una robacunas. —Hizo un sonido de chasqueo con la garganta y se rio muy fuerte ante mi cara. Era el shock de que la señora Brewer pensara en mí de esa forma... en serio—. Alguien que se lanzó hacia la casa cuando la vio, negándose a irse y volver a donde "se suponía que estuviera". Amenazando a Emmett... —Alisó sus manos para descansarlas en mis hombros—. También escuché que fuiste el primero en comenzar a levantar los escombros una vez que escuchaste a Jackson llorar.

»Para un doctor debilucho... lo hiciste muy bien.

Así que Emmett había sido el que le dijo.

Me distraje cuando una de sus manos se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó el trasero. Cuando meneó las cejas en mi dirección, comencé a abalanzarme hacia ella, pero me detuve. _Debes concentrarte._

—Bella, cuando me di cuenta que nuestro vecindario había sido alcanzado, pensé que mi corazón se detendría. Pero cuando Emmett me dijo que nuestra casa había sido destruida, se sintió como si mi corazón hubiera sido arrancado de mi pecho. Y mientras las horas pasaban, pensé que me iba a volver loco; no puedes ni siquiera imaginar los pensamientos que atravesaron mi cabeza. —Cerrando los ojos, puse la cabeza contra su pecho. Por un momento, el miedo resurgió y estaba cerca de estremecerme.

Retrocediendo, la miré a los ojos.

—Desearía que hubiera una forma mejor para decir lo que siento por ti.

 _¡Solo hazlo, Edward!_ Escuché a mi voz interior gritándome. Así que estirándome hacia la terraza de madera detrás de mí, puse la caja en mi mano, me deslicé de la tumbona y me arrodillé enfrente de ella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron de forma adorable.

—He tenido esto por un tiempo, pero no había tenido el coraje para preguntarte. Estaba esperando por el "momento correcto", queriendo que sea especial. Estaba pensando en nuestras próximas vacaciones en Cancún… imaginando una propuesta romántica en la playa. Estaba preparándome para eso. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pero mientras esperaba sin poder hacer nada, sin saber si tendría o no el placer de abrazarte de nuevo, sabía que había permitido que mis miedos me hagan un tonto.

Abriendo la caja azul, moví la cubierta interior del anillo y la abrí.

Bella jadeó viendo el sencillo solitario. Incluso con la ayuda de Alice, no había sido capaz de decidirme por algo más elaborado, así que planeaba llevar a Bella conmigo a la tienda para elegir el anillo de casamiento y si quería o no una montura más elaborada para el diamante en forma de pera. Por ahora era una simple banda de platino.

—Amor... —Me reí bajito—... esa palabra, bueno, ni siquiera se acerca a definir lo que siento por ti. Eres mi todo, Bella. Mi corazón late por ti, todo mi mundo gira alrededor de ti. Cuando estamos separados, siempre siento como si la mejor parte de mí estuviera perdida. El día que entraste a esa clase de psicología y, en mi vida, fue el mejor momento de esta. Y aunque hemos perdido todo, tuvo que pasar esto para que me diera cuenta que no puedo esperar un minuto más... miedos, dudas e inseguridades son reprimidos... para pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Sacando el anillo de la caja, lo sostuve entre mis dedos y se lo extendí a ella. Se había enderezado, poniendo sus piernas a mi alrededor donde yo estaba arrodillado y sonreí mientras el sol salía en el horizonte, enviando suaves rayos de luz hacia nosotros, resaltando los rojos, violetas, azules y verdes en su cabello. Parecía profético.

—Un día, una nueva oportunidad de vivir nuestras vidas, una con la que definitivamente hemos sido bendecidos. Isabella Swan, ¿me harás el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Un pequeño jadeo fue mi única advertencia antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí, empujando el anillo de mi mano y hacia el piso.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —dijo mientras salpicaba besos por mi cara. Chilló y casi se cayó de la silla hacia el piso para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

Pero cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, el anillo y su respuesta fueron olvidados por varios minutos, mientras la besaba de la forma que había querido cuando fue rescatada. La acerqué a mí, reprimiendo un gemido cuando ella se me arrimó. Nuestros alientos mezclándose entre besos mientras nuestras manos deambulaban contra nuestra piel.

Cuando fue a desvestirme, la detuve por un momento.

—Espera... Bella... déjame buscar el anillo. —Porque tan pronto como nuestra ropa hubiera desparecido, planeaba estar distraído por mucho tiempo.

Se rio de mí cuando me tuve que poner en manos y rodillas para mirar debajo de la silla en la que habíamos estado durmiendo. Deslizarlo por el nudillo de su dedo anular me hizo sentir tan posesivo que quería tomarla justo en ese momento. Ella debió haber visto la lujuria en mis ojos porque gimió.

—¿Por qué en forma de pera, Edward?

Ella me conocía demasiado bien, que sabía que habría comprado algo con significado.

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme... maldito sea mi abuelo irlandés. Estaba seguro que mi cara estaba tan roja como mi cabello.

—Es la forma de una lágrima. Así cuando te haga llorar, que lo haré, serás capaz de mirarlo y recordar que me prometiste ser mía a través de todo.

Se rio y después sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—¡Eres un tonto!

Todo lo que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros. Era verdad.

—Edward, ¿crees que puedas olvidar que estuve en el hospital ayer? —Negué con la cabeza con confusión y ella sonrió de manera ladina—. Porque, aunque amo cuando me haces el amor, um... estoy esperando algo más rápido y furioso en este momento.

Mi boca se abrió y después una carcajada se me escapó. Poniéndome de pie, me estiré para acercarla a mi lado.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso, Bella. —Sintiéndola saludable y segura en mis brazos, sentí el fuego en mi sangre—. Sí, _definitivamente_ puedo manejarlo.

El sol se levantó en el horizonte y después a través de las ventanas de la habitación que habíamos dejado abiertas, derramándose sobre nosotros mientras mimaba a mi prometida. Como tantas otras personas, tendríamos que empezar de nuevo, comenzar desde el principio. Pero fuimos bendecidos. Teníamos seguro, a nuestra familia y amigos para apoyarnos, y la esperanza que cada día traería. Mientras el sol se elevaba más alto, iluminando el tiempo que pasamos en la cama, primero follando frenéticamente, más tarde lentamente haciendo el amor, sabía que la cosa más importante que tenía era Bella... su amor por mí... y la promesa de nuestro pedacito de para siempre.

* * *

 _Y este_ _es el final… Esta es una historia que me encanta y espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado, ¿les gustaría contarnos sus opiniones en un comentario?_

 _Como siempre hacemos al final, es momento de agradecer. Gracias a todas las traductoras y betas que hicieron el trabajo para que la historia llegara a ustedes. Lo que hacen es increíble. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_

 _Gracias a la autora de esta historia, que nos permitió compartirla con ustedes. ¡Gracias,_ _ **content1**_ _!_

 _Y gracias a todas las lectoras de esta historia. Las que nos acompañaron desde el principio, las que se sumaron en el camino y las que van a leerla ahora que está terminada. Gracias a aquellas que nos alegraron con sus comentarios y gracias a las lectoras fantasmas (esperamos que se animen a comentar, aunque sea en este que es el último capítulo). ¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la historia!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima traducción!_


End file.
